Ar tonelico The Fate Shift
by Infernity VS
Summary: Years after the event of Ar tonelico Qoga, a new evil has arise in dark as well as the old enemies has resurrected. However, there were four chosen ones, decided by fate, must master their power to fight against that evil . Will they succeed? The Wheel of fate is turning...Can you change destiny? We'll soon find out. OC-Centric Fic. Contain multiple references from games and anime.
1. Intro edited

**I don't own anyone except for my OCs in this fic.**

**An Ar tonelico with some Final Fantasy themes and style Fic.**

* * *

**Intro**

After 2 years prior the events of the light novel of Ar tonelico Qoga, human developed a Technic which is called "Magicks" a weaker form of song magic, that can be used by Humans. Still, human still prefer to have reyvateil as a partner.

An organization "The Order of Judges" has formed 4 years ago. The order is a special organization founded by Cardinal Azore and Bishop Aurora, whom the one founded "Magicks". The Order worshiped Xenon, a legend that has passed down by them. The Legend of 13 Arcana Braves, there are 13 arcana which imbuse it's power to a stone known as "Arcana Stone". According to their legend, before the disaster which damages the Heart Of Gaia in the Planet or even earlier, before the reyvateil was created, it was ruled by 13 lucavi, however, the hero rose up and along with his pupil, they defeated the Lucavi at the cost of their lives and bring hope to mankind.

They were 10 celestial weapons, wielded by 10 Judges. Excalibur, the sword of light; Chaos Blade, the sword of Chaos; Valhalla, the sword of Salvation;Flame Wing , the chakrams of fire; Earthcrusher, the sword of earth; Belderiver, the blade of shadow ;Blade of Destiny, the dual sword ; Ragnarok, the sword of the end; Masamune, the katana of might and the last Elune Bow, the bow of Hope.

The legend keep passing down until now...what is the truth or what is false? We will soon find out at Chapter 1.

* * *

**That's the intro. R&R you readied thoroughly, you will find out there are weapons and summon named after Kingdom Hearts and Final fantasy.**

**You can create your OC to join if you want to. Just follow the example *****Note as in 24/2/2013, OC submission has been closed.**

**Name(Obvious): Rade**

**Gender(Obvious): Male**

**Age(Must): 16**

**Personality: Calm, yet serious.**

**Appearance(Obvious): Like Roxas with the white part black and the red part blue**

**Weapon(At most, 2): Swords, dual wield**

**Skills:(2 sets if your OC has 2 kinds of weapon)**

**Set A skill**

**Lighting Tiger Blade(Refer Tales Of)**

**Shadow Fury(Refer Tales of as well.)**

**Slide Break(conjure Ice into the sword and slash three times and shatter the blade)**

**Maelstorm(Spinning attack on the aerial from ground)**

**Light Blast(Refer Tales Of)**

**Devil's Inferno(Refer Tales Of)**

**Earthshaker (Jump to the sky and dives down, create rocks when fall down to ground)**

**Crush Axe(an axe fall from the sky)**

**Set B skill**

**Holy Firaga (Dual Wield skill)**

**Spinning Horizon(Fury of spin attacks, Dual wield Skil)**

**Final Ace(Barrage of Dual wield attack)**

**Spinning Blades(Let two sword left his hand and spin)**

**Parry Strike(Block physical attack and counter)**

**Sword Wave**

**Deadly Bolt(Jump up and strike down, trap enemy into a lightning bolt and explode)**

**Limit Break(Or super move or overdrive or Quickening)(If use quickening include LV1-3)(Same as skill, must have the same number as your weapon):**

**One sword: Blade Executor (Chain Slash while the last blow Slash through with a full energy blade)**

**Duel Wield: Quickening: LV1Dark Link(Releases light to the enemies)**

**LV2 Dual Execute(Slash with slash waves)**

**LV3 Last Purge(Create swords at Rade's back and shoot out to all enemies)**

**Ends with Ark Blast(See dissidia final fantasy)**

* * *

**Well see you in Chapter 1.**


	2. Prelude: Beginning of Phase 1

**I own nothing but my OCs for this fic. Special thanks to Haseo55 and Rnn211 for taking time to review and writing OCs. There were some scenes are from reference of Final Fantasy Tactics.**

**Phase 1: Order of Judges**

* * *

**Rade's Side:**

"Ha!" and a monster was killed by a young man, wear a black jacket and a blue trousers with a sword.

A young man was killing off monster in a forest, under the request by a client. After he finished his job, he sheathed his sword back to his stash. He observes his surrounding to see if there were any monsters around. After a while he decides to rest. He fires a camp fire and build up a camp nearby and plans to go back to report the quest in the following day.

"*Sigh*" The young man sighed.

"_How come the monster becomes….more aggressive these days…perhaps the Order has something to do with it…..I cannot confirm anything now….." Thought the young man and he call it a day._

* * *

The next day,

The young man woke up and went to a city. He was kinda amazed under the development of the city in a past few years.

"_The city was so….advanced…even just a few years. Not to mention that the land below was covered within the Sea of Death." The young man thought and went to a tavern._

In the tavern,

The young man greeted by the tavernmaster.

"Hi there, need something to drink?" Greeted the tavernmaster

"Um…..milk please…." Said the young man

"You just same as usual, Rade." Said the Tavernmaster

"Well, you too, not to mention you're a former Judge, Haku!" Said Rade

"That is all in the past…I never see person who order like that! That's why I like your style." Said Haku

"Well…..I am here to report the request."

"That one eh, you did a good job there…although you deserted the Order for 2 years already, you has quite the reputation as a mercenary."

"By the way…..how is the Order going?"

"I don't know much, they did a lot of preaching on their 'Beliefs', keep you eye out there."

"I got it…..and thanks for the drink." Said Rade after he drank the milk and paid then he left.

After Rade get out of the tavern, he began to think about the fateful mission from 2 years ago.

* * *

"_**Once I finish him, my vengeance will turn to you!"**_ Said From a friend in the past, thought he was dead and sighs.

_Narration_:

_**The young man was a templar in the past,**_

_**Yet later he choose another route after his friend's death,**_

_**At least he thinks so,**_

_**He become a sellswords to put away his past,**_

_**But what if his past catches up with him.**_

* * *

On the other side,

There was a girl, who has long hair, wore an black jacket with a black loafers and a black socking, was fighting against some monsters in a forest along with a man, whish can no longer consider human in terms of age as he was aged 10000 age; because he is a half demon; wore an black coat, black hakama, with a spiky hair.

"That was awful a lot of monsters." Said the girl named Lena

"Well, they can't be cocky for long now." Said the half Demon named Zedd."

"Can't you stop being not so serious?" Asked Lena

"Well, is better you who always serious about thing at 125%." Said Zedd

"Just shut up!" Said Lena and attacked the monster nearby with a double saber.

"Well I have a better idea, Army of Hades!" Chanted Zedd and a bunch of shadow like being attack their enemy, which ended the battle.

"Phew that was close for you two." Said a demon fairy known as Kina

"I know….."

"At least we finished the job right? Let's get what our client wanted." Said Zedd and went to gather things.

Lena stands alone, tried to recall her past memories, but failed. She glanced around the forest and follows her master and partner on mercenary jobs.

"That is the quest complete." Said Zedd

"Yeah…."

"What, still think about your memories….you had lost?" asked her master

"Yup….." Said Lena

"Well lighten up a little kid, we have job to do, your memories will return eventually." Said Zedd and along the Demon fairy, Lena headed back to the city.

_Narration:_

_**A girl who lost her memories,**_

_**Wish to sought her past,**_

_**What if the past was tied to this world,**_

_**The wheel of fate is turning.**_

* * *

**Phase 1 Begin.**

* * *

**Ok this is a rather medium chapter but this is the prelude, mark as the start of the story. By the way, Rade has some modification on his weapon and skill because of the reference of 07 Ghost. Also readers are encourage to follow the platelets to create OCs.*Note as on 24 February 2013, the OC Submission has closed. **

**Name(Obvious): Rade**

**Gender(Obvious): Male**

**Age(Must): 16**

**Personality: Calm, yet serious.**

**Appearance(Obvious): Like Roxas with the white part black and the red part blue**

**Weapon(At most, 2): Swords, Scythe**

**Skills:(2 sets if your OC has 2 kinds of weapon)**

**Set A skill**

**Lighting Tiger Blade(Refer Tales Of)**

**Shadow Fury(Refer Tales of as well.)**

**Slide Break(conjure Ice into the sword and slash three times and shatter the blade)**

**Maelstorm(Spinning attack on the aerial from ground)**

**Light Blast(Refer Tales Of)**

**Devil's Inferno(Refer Tales Of)**

**Earthshaker (Jump to the sky and dives down, create rocks when fall down to ground)**

**Crush Axe(an axe fall from the sky)**

**Set B skill**

**Reaper Touch(Refer .hack GU)**

**Reaper Dance(Refer .hack GU)**

**Lotus Flower(Refer .hack GU)**

**Heavenly Wheel(Refer .Hack GU)**

**Devour(Refer God Eater)**

**Limit Break(Or super move or overdrive or Quickening)(If use quickening include LV1-3)(Same as skill, must have the same number as your weapon):**

**One sword: Blade Executor (Chain Slash while the last blow Slash through with a full energy blade)**

**Scythe: Black Onslaught with the final blow slam the ground**

* * *

**That marks the start of the story. And I set up this story in two sides which is Rade Chapter and Lena Chapter. There are individual chapter and the two converge known as Converge Chapter and the two Chapter is take place directly after each of their respective chapter. And the member of OC sides are**

**Rade Side:**

**Rade(Of Course since he is one of the protagonist)**

**Irina(will make an appearance on first chapter)(Created by Rnn21)**

**Lena Side:**

**Lena(Same reason as Rade)**

**Zedd(Act as her mentor)(Created By Haseo55)**

* * *

**And one more thing, in the converge chapter, sometimes two sides will fight against the corresponding side. Well I sincerely thank Haseo55 and Rnn21 for creating the OCs. Well remember to R&R and close chapter.**


	3. Rade Chapter 1

**Once again, I don't own Ar tonelico. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for taking time to review and creating Ocs. **

**An Artonelico with Final Fantasy themes Fic**

* * *

**Rade Chapter 1: The haunted past and an ally.**

* * *

***Continued from Prelude***

**Rade POV**

I decided to go to an inn to call it a day. A few days later, I returned to the tavern. When I was there, I ordered a glass milk from Haku as usual.

"Well, still milk as usual, eh." Teased Haku

"Well, milk is good for our health." I responded

"You still keep your discipline as a member of the Order." Said Haku

"That is all in the past now….."

"Still thinking about that mission?" Asked Haku

"Yeah I guess…." I said and I recalled all the things that happened leading up to these events.

* * *

***Flashback***

I was a member of the Order back then, along with my childhood friend, Rexer and my sister, Resa. Father died during the year I was an official member of the Order. Rexer and I assigned our missions as elimating the rogues that appeared two years ago. However…..these good days didn't last long as, after the mission of elimating the rogues, they kidnapped some pedestrian during their escape, the Order decided to have an all-out-attack them in Xazel Fort. Rexer and I disagreed with this plan, but they won't accept our view, we decided to go to save these people by ourselves by sneak to the back of the Fort. During our way, we fought the leader of the rogues, Wienal, yet he escaped. When we reached the Fort, the officer of the Order killed the innocent, which is Rexer's sister, Aina. Rexer went to fight the officer, along with the member of the Order. That day, the faith I had with the Order shattered and I helped him. When I saw he was hurt, I offered to heal him yet he said something that remains in my heart till today.

"_**Once I finish him, my vengeance will turn to you!"**_ Said Rexer That time

"_**What vengeance you had on me?"**_I asked

"_**It was your fault that Aina die!"**_ Roared Rexer on me.

After the battle, when Rexer picked up his dead sister's body, I saw smoke and I yelled to Rexer

"_**Rexer, we must away!"**_ Yet it was too late and he, along with the dead, engulf into the explosion flame. I took my life as granted and walked away. And this is how I ended up to be a mercenary, doing my own justice instead the Order's false justice.

* * *

***Present* **

"Anyway, Rade I have 2 news for you, one is that it was rumored there was a gold armor man, destroyed all the member of the Order in that base. He looks like Rexer." Said Haku

"Really! So He lives….." I said

"I don't know….but there were unusual attack lately."

"Unusual attack?"

"Yes, see these pictures." Said Haku and he handed some picyures of the attack.

"It seems like the attack was no human can done."

"You're right…..but no further info was provided."

"Then I will look into it then….the location was….one of Clustunia army's base?"

"Yes in the city of Yeadow." Said Haku

"I got it, I am out now." I said and left.

* * *

**Third POV**

Rade exits the town and headed to Lastier Falls in order to head to Yeadow to investigate the matter.

*Scene Break*

At Lastier Falls,

Rade reached there, only to see a young teenage girl was fighting against some monsters.

"Damn, there is no end with it!" Said the young woman, who wears a black colored light armor with a white one piece dress using a scythe to attack the monsters.

"_Someone is danger I must help her!"_ Thought Rade and rushed to the monsters and fight the monsters.

"Who are you?" Asked the young woman

"An ally, I presume that you need help." Said Rade

"Yes, that's right."

"We'll talk later, you still can fight right?"

"Of course." Said the teenage girl.

The two fight the waves of monsters. After a while, they manage to kill all the monsters. The two talk after that.

"Well, thanks for your help."

"You're welcome; helping people in need is my thing." Said Rade

"You're too good to be a human for some reason…"

"Whatever, what are you doing here, in an area which monsters appear even more frequent?"

"I am heading to Yeadow, I presume you're heading there as well…."

"I have things to do there…."

"Well, what about we travel to there together? We can watch each others back!"

"Your plan seems sound…."

"I haven't get your name yet…..what's your name?"

"Rade Saragi…Call me Rade..What is yours?" Rade answered

"My name is Irina Stein,Call me Irina, hope to get along with you." Said Irina.

"Ok then, lets go!" Said Rade and the two left for Yeadow.

***To Be Continued* Stay tuned for Rade Chapter 2, The Machinist and The investigation. **

* * *

**Ok, this marks the start of the story of Rade's side. New readers are encouraged to create OCs for this. The platelet is like this**

**Name(Obvious): **

**Gender(Obvious): **

**Age(Must): **

**Personality(One liner also accepted): **

**Appearance(Obvious): **

**Weapon(At most, 2): **

**Skills:(2 sets if your OC has 2 kinds of weapon)**

* * *

**Set A skill**

**Set B skill**

**Limit Break(Or super move or overdrive or Quickening)(If use quickening include LV1-3)(Same as skill, must have the same number as your weapon):**

* * *

**I sincerely thank Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating the OCs. R&R and Close this Chapter. I will be working on Lena Chapter 1 after a while.I hope there were less grammar error and hope I got the personality of OCs right. If don't, please inform me. **


	4. Lena Chapter 1

**Once again, I don't own Ar tonelico. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for taking time to review and creating Ocs. **

**An Artonelico with Final Fantasy themes Fic**

* * *

**Lena Chapter 1: Ancient weapon and the mystical power **

***Continued from Prelude***

After the two had finished their previous job, they return to their mercenary base. The two, along with the fairy, was waiting for their next job.

"It has not been works lately." Complained Lena

"Well, relax a little from our previous job!" Said Zedd, playfully while eating a pizza.

"Can't you take our jobs seriously?" Asked Lena, frustrated.

"Well, relax…..the jobs will eventually come for us….by the way….respect your mentor and the one who just saved you!" Said Zedd

"Here we go again…." Said Kina.

"Alright, the two of you, no fighting!" Said Kina.

And then at the very moment, a man walked into the base.

"Who are you? If you have Requests make it quick!" Lena roared

"Well the request is this." Said the man and handed a picture to Zedd.

"What is this?"

"An ancient weapon was discovered in this very ruin….."

"And you want us to salvage it?"

"For the sake of research…."

"How much you'll pay for it?" Asked Lena but later interrupted by Zedd

"In exchange of pays, we will want that weapon."

"Zedd!"

"Well, once the research is complete, I'll gladly give you the weapon."

"Deal!" Said Zedd and the man walked away

"What the, the pay suppose to be…." Lena wants to say something, but was interrupted by Zedd

"Listen, the ancient weapon has a power on a par with our technology we had now…..If we get that weapon, that will make our job easier, so child out lass." Said Zedd playfully.

"Can't you be serious for 5 seconds?" Said Lena and Zedd picked up his equipment.

"Come on let's go already, lass." Said Zedd

"I am coming." Said Lena

"*Sigh* since when those two will get along?" Said Kina and go along with them.

* * *

*Scene Breaks*

After a while, they reached the ruins they were requested to salvage the weapon

"Well that one was a big ruin, huh?" Said Lena

"There were ruins under the sea of death persevered …..only natural it was big." Said Zedd

"We got company…." Said Kina and a beast like monster, with a waist band like to warp it's arm

"Time to brace yourself, lass" Said Zedd and took out his chainsword while Lena took out her double saber and fight the monster.

The monster attack them with it's fist, Zedd dodge it and Lena stepped aside and threw her double saber, which is now spinning on the air.

Zedd rushed towards.

"Carnage….Scissors!" and a blast strikes the monsters jaw.

The monster attacked Lena with it's fist.

"Look out!" Yelled the demon fairy

"….!" Lena looked back and is too late to dodge. However, an blue orb suddenly appeared on her right hand. Creating a barrier protected her and counter with a pierce blast, resulted in the Monster waist band like arm's outer armor being destroyed. The orb disappeared after that.

"What the heck is this…" Said Lena while take back her Double Saber.

"Focus, lass." Said Zedd

"I know!" Said Lena, angrily

The two attack the monsters head, which makes the monster weaker. Zedd jumped up and use "Inferno Divider.", which destroy the jaw part upper armor of the monster. Then Lena follows up with uppercut, along with multi slashes. They finally defeated the monster.

"Phew….That one was tough….." Said Lena

"It was though for a warm up." Said Zedd

"Can't you take our job seriously?" Scolded Lena, however, before she could finish, Zedd went into the ruins.

* * *

*Inside the Ruins*

"Wow, most of the place was crumbled." Said Lena in surprise.

"Well it was…..this makes things interesting….since most of them are one way route, it is going to be an adventure." Said Zedd, with a non-serious tone.

"Can't you be serious…..seriously this guy was my mentor…" Lena mumbled.

"You two…..really need to stop fighting." Said Kina

As the three explore the ruins, they found a shrine with a weapon lying there.

"It seems like we found the request item." Said Lena

"We got company." Said Zedd and a bunch of monsters appeared

"We have to cut through then." And the two fight against the monster. After a while, they manages to take out the monsters. Later they retrieve the weapon and left the ruins.

* * *

*Time Skips to the Day Rade headed for Yeadow*

The group was in their base, as usual, doing their own thing. Lena was siting on a chair, thinking about what happen during their fight against the monster.

"_What was that actually…."_ Lena thought.

"Hey, lass what are you doing." Said Zedd who appeared behind. He made Lena so surprised that she almost fell from the chair.

"Hey, you scare the hell out of me!" Said Lena angrily.

"What are you doing, you're spacing out lately." Said Zedd

"Is…..nothing." Said Lena

"Still no recollection of your past?" Asked Zedd

"Yeah…" Said Lena

"Well don't worry, it will come back eventually." Said Kina

"Well thanks." Said Lena

"Now the talk outside was the attack in one of the Clustunia army's base by someone in Yeadow. A lot of people was worry and such." Said Zedd

Yeadow, a town name she never familiar with yet gives her a strange feeling.

"What's up, lass?"

"Can we go to Yeadow now….I just got a strange feeling, for some strange reasons." Said Lena

"Well, I don't mind to go with you…..after all, you can't take care of yourself, you'll need someone to watch your back." Said Zedd

"I am not a kid anymore." Said Lena.

"Well, let's get ready and head there, we will pass through Miola Forest and go through Zial Falls to reach there." Explained Zedd and the group prepared to head to Yeadow.

* * *

***To Be Continued* Stay tuned for Lena Chapter 2 Yeadow and the another attack. **

**I am sorry if the chapters are short. Sometimes my chapter one's length are like this. I promise that next chapter will be longer. By the way regarding some things that you guys have mention,**

**Haseo55 review in Prelude**

**dont have much Lena a reyvateil? Part.**

**Well Lena has some special powers that she doesn't know. So she probably will not need it. But this strikes me some ideas. Perhaps make Lena a human who could use Song Magic to some degree. After all she wielded a power that is far more stronger than other being so anything possible.**

* * *

**Haseo 55 review in Rade Chapter 1**

**Also i hope neither of the two parties is the evil on this story **

**Don't worry, the two parties was not the evil on this story. But some evil character from all 3 games maybe revived. **

**Anyways, Rade also wielded the same power as Lena but didn't use it during his story until a certain event happen. There were 4 users of the power though, I call in the 'Eye' Based on 07 Ghost with an addition of 2 'Eye' known as Eye of(One of the 4 Archangel), and Eye of (One of the 4 Archangel). I'll leave it to you to figure it out, however if you has played persona 3/4 you'll possibly will know their name. I will reveal it on later chapter. **

* * *

**And I have a problem now…I don't know what ending of three games I should based on. I make a decision let you guys decide, here is the list,**

**Ar tonelico 1**

**Aurica Ending**

**Misha Ending**

**Shurelia Ending **

**Artonelico 2**

**Luca Ending**

**Cloche Ending **

**Jacqli Ending **

**Ar tonelico 3, aka Qoga**

**Saki Ending**

**Finnel Ending**

**Tyria Ending**

**Please help me decide.**

* * *

**R&R and I sincerely thank all the people who spent time read and review this story. I hope that I got the personality right. And Thank You and Close Chapter. **


	5. Rade Chapter 2

**Once again, I don't own Ar tonelico. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for taking time to review and creating Ocs. **

**An Artonelico with Final Fantasy themes Fic**

* * *

**Rade Chapter 2: The Machinist and the Investigation. **

***Continue from Rade Chapter 1***

After a while, the two finally arrive Yeadow.

"Phew….It took awhile to get here." Said Rade

"I agree to a certain degree." Said Irina

"I suggest we should split up a little…..after all, I have things to do." Said Rade

"Your plan seems sound…ok then, but where to meet up?" Asked Irina

"Well…..the inn over there, we will meet up there." Said Rade and pointed the inn nearby

"Ok, then see you later." Said Irina and left and Rade went to an alleyway.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Yeadow Alleyway**

**Rade's POV**

I was at the alleyway alone. Watching if anyone was nearby, after I confirm there is no one, a red orb appears on my hand.

"_**It had been awhile since we last talked." **_Said the red orb

"Michael….it really has been a while." I replyed

"_**Well, waiting for those noisy people to left so you could have a talk with me in private."**_ Sid Michael

"Well, you are the one of the strongest artifacts in the Ar Ciel. The one of the eye of the Archangel, the eyes of Michael." I Said

"_**I prefer you call me Mikhail." **_

"Well….whatever…seems like the Order has made their move?"

"_**Well we can't confirm it until…..we investigate it."**_

"Is not like we can't sneak in….after all…we have our own information source."

"_**You're as wise as always." **_

"Otherwise, why I am your master?" I Said

"_**You look like you're dad a lot…but anyway, let's keep going." **_Said Mikhail and Mikhail disappeared from my hand. I headed to a Tavern nearby for info, but to be exact, it was my information source.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Third POV**

**Yeadow Tavern **

Rade headed in to the tavern, he talked to the tavernmaster.

"Well what do you want?" Asked the tavernmaster

"A glass of milk." Said Rade

"Well what info you will likely need?" Asked the man

"Info on sneaking into the Yeadow Clustunia Army base."

"Well you see, you can sneak into the basement floor via the sewer. However, because of the last attack, they increase their defense. Here is the map."

"I see, thank for the info." Said Rade

"Well as usual…."

"Oh, I almost forgot, the info, I pay your money." Said Rade and handed him some money

"It seems Haku was right, you are really is a strange person." Said the man

"Whatever….." Said Rade and he left for the sewers.

"_**You really have a relievable information source."**_ Said Mikhail in Rade's mind

"_Shut up."_ Rade replied in his mind and headed to the sewers.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Yeadow Sewers **

Rade looked around, took out a map that given by the tavern master, which is an information broker in reality. He follows the map and sneak into the Yeadow Clustunia Army base. He ended up in the basement floor.

*Another scene breaks*

* * *

**Yeadow Clustunia Army Base **

**Rade's POV**

I sneaked myself into the basement floor, check if anyone was around. After confirm no one is around, I let out a sigh of relieve. I proceed on, just as I suspected, Clustunia Army really take a lot of time for defending the base, as I see security robots was around. I was forced to fight them. After that, I proceed on without being got caught. I ended up in the place where the attack has occurred. I exanimate the area carefully, only to find a piece of cloth, which I recognize as the cloth was came from one of the Orders uniform.

"So….it was the Order after all….." I said

"Well our investigation has ended, let's head back." Said Mikhail.

"Right." I reply but as soon as I am going to leave, a sword fighting noise can be heard nearby and some scream of dead is heard.

"What's going on?" I said

"I think we should check it out, it maybe the culprit." Said Mikhail and I noded. I headed to the place where the fight has occurred. I hide between pillars to trace out the talk between the two fighters.

"So….even a Commander cannot defeat me…." Said the man while the other remain silent

"_That voice…..it can't be….."_ I thought

"Die!" Said the man and he raised he sword and attack the other.

"*King*"

"Why you always in my way, a few years ago was like this, now is also like this, Rade Saragi." Said the man

"So it was you after all, the former leader of the rogues, Wienal!" I raise my sword and knocked myself to make distance between the two of us.

"I return to have revenge on you….." Said Wienal

"So you become a lapdog of the Order…..then what of your fallen allies and your sister's sacrifice….where is the idealistic man that once been?" I asked

"Dreams are forever dreams, but the thing I would like to do was…..To Eliminate you myself!" And Wienal drew his sword again and he slash at me. I barely dodge it.

"Well I guess I have no choice now." And I draw my sword as well.

"Wait are you an ally, or an another enemy?" Asked the young woman who just fought Wienal.

"I guess is pretty obvious…..stay away a little, I am not going to hurt any pedestrian in the process." I said and Wienal slashed at me. I manage to dodge it.

The twp of us cross swords a long while then finally, I mange to give a mortal blow. He counter with a slash, I barely dodge it and attack him with "Light Blast" Which will Fatally wound him.

"Damn, I should leave this for an another day, farewell." Said Wienal and he teleport out.

"He won't run away far, I must chase him down!" I said and I left for the entrance.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Yeadow Clustunia Army Base-Entrance **

**Third POV **

Wienal was covered with blood, thinking it was almost him time to die. Rade caught up with him. Suddenly, a stone float on the sky and said something

"Do you desire power?" Said the stone

"I…." Wienal said

"What the heck is happening now…..that can't be….the Arcana Stones." Said Rade in shock

"I ask again, do you desire power?" The stone ask again

"I….."

"Wienal no!"

"Desire." And the stone merges with him, which he turn into a demon which hanged by a cross

"I finally revived!" and I on my guard yet

"I shall left now." Said the demon and teleport out.

"What the heck is happening." Said the young woman and she walked out.

"Commander Akane! Are you ok?" Yelled Irina who rushed to the entrance

"I am ok, if not for Sir Rade." Said Akane

"Just Rade is fine, I am younger then you, by the way, you two know each other?" Rade asked

"I'll explain at our HQ, you also prepare to explain everything." Said Irina

"Fine." Rade said and the trio headed to the Clustunia Army HQ in Yeadow.

*Scene Break*

* * *

**Yeadow Clustunia Army HQ**

Rade explained what just happen just now to Irina.

"I see…no wonder you're here…"

"By the way, how did the heck you know commander Akane?" Rade Asked

"Well, I am a ranger worked under her, but in vacation now." Said Irina

"I see…."

"But all those recent attack, we could conclude that….." Said Akane

"The Order is the culprit…..but I suggest not to attack them first….since they convert most of the people to their Order."Rade said

"Damn straight but what happen just now…." Said Irina

"Perhaps we should pay a visit on the Order HQ at Chiya, the city of Magicks."

"Visit?" Akane asked

"More likely is sneaking in to force them spit out everything." Said Rade

"I will go with you then." Irina volunteered

"What, but aren't you…."

"Well think as I repay the debt on you sir Rade." Said Akane

"I told you call me Rade…and I am just 16." Rade said

"What!" The two girls surprised

"He was too calm…." Commented Akane

"His action was not fit with his age." Commented Irina

"But then….an extra help won't hurt then." Rade said

"Well good luck, you two." Said Akane

"Well let's get going then." Said Irina

"Ok." Rade replied and the two headed out.

*Scene Break*

Yeadow City.

"We had to head to Madula Plains before we can reach Chiya." Rade explained

"Well, if we keep going, we might reach there at around midnight…..let's get going." Said Irina and the two headed out.

* * *

*Scene Breaks*

**In Madula Plains**

There was a man chased down by some knight of the Order.

"Capture that man!" Said the knight

"Damn, I am run out of luck." Said the man

"There is someone there, we must help him." Said Rade and took out his sword.

"He really is an extinct good guy." Shrugged Irina and took out her scythe.

After a while the knights was slaughtered.

"Thanks for your help…..my name is Luhir, a machinist who attack the Order."

"You're welcome my name is Rade, Rade Saragi."

"I am Irina Stein."

"Well what business you had with the Order?" Asked Rade

"They have converted people into their teaching, which give them negative effect on them." Said Luthir

"Well shouldn't we talk about it later?" Said Irina

"Right, want to travel together?" Asked Rade

"Ok then." Said Luthir.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Just in case you just ask, Rade actually know he got his power and control it to a point to talk to it. By the way the four eyes was**

**Eye of Michael**

**Eye of Raphael**

**Eye of Gabriel**

**Eye of Uriel **

**Well they can form special weapon on the middle part of Phase 1. Michael(Aka Mikhail) Can form a sword and a scythe, Raphael undecided, Gabriel undecided, and Urial, an axe and sword dual wield. **

**To the reviews**

**From Haseo55 **

Well for the endings i say at least the guys ended with 2 of the 3 reivateils,  
Aurica,Misha,Luca,Cloche,Saki and Finnel, personally i say that so that the  
girls would't feel heart crush and omitting the 3rd reivateil because well their  
feelings for the main character just appeared all of a sudden.

Also another thing for Zedd, i figure since he is the oldest person alive in  
ar ciel(but no one neither Lena or Kana know it) he knows more of what's going  
on.

Also the knights you mentioned in the prologue could be like the order of the  
sword from dmc4.

ANother thing i could think of is that he knows Shurelia and Mir but they  
doubt that Zedd is the same person since they dont know about demons and when  
he meet them he was around 9000 years old and finally in one chapter he does  
something that reveals his demonic nature like being impaled by a sword throu  
the chest and survive.

** have your point but still….The MC really can only pick one. After all in game, they can only take one path**

**2.I agree on your view.**

** were, but they are just minor antagonist, the true antagonist will be reveal on Phase 2 and they face one of it's minion at the end of Phase 1.**

** will be a good scene.**

**From Rnn21**

Well, in my opinion:

for Ar Tonelico 1: Shurelia  
for Ar Tonelico 2: Jacqli  
for Ar Tonelico 3: Finnel

And if you want, I can try being your beta reader to review the grammar  
errors, althought I dont really know how it works here.

**It will be good if you can…..though I don't know how it work in FanFiction**

**New readers are encouraged to create OCs for this. The platelet is like this**

* * *

**Name(Obvious): **

**Gender(Obvious): **

**Age(Must): **

**Personality(One liner also accepted): **

**Appearance(Obvious): **

**Weapon(At most, 2): **

**Skills:(2 sets if your OC has 2 kinds of weapon)**

**Set A skill**

**Set B skill**

**Limit Break(Or super move or overdrive or Quickening)(If use quickening include LV1-3)(Same as skill, must have the same number as your weapon):**

* * *

**By the way, I would like to apply some similar system from other game like**

**Accel Mode(From Tales of Graces)**

**Fate system(From Devil survivor 2)**

**Group talk. **

**I wonder if this fic will fit with these systems…..need some opinion **

**As for the ending which I will base on, I will think about it later.**

**I sincerely thank Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating the OCs. R&R and Close this Chapter. Lena chapter maybe on in this week or next week. **


	6. Lena Chapter 2

**Once again, I don't own Ar tonelico. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for taking time to review and creating Ocs. **

**An Artonelico with Final Fantasy themes Fic**

* * *

**Lena Chapter 2: Yeadow and the another attack**

***Continued from Lena Chapter 2* **

**Miola Forest**

The trio reached there, prepare to head to Yeadow from Zial Falls.

As they reached there, they saw a Warning Sign on a split road.

"What is this?" Asked Lena and observe the Warning Sign.

"Do not approach this route; it may lead to the God of all dragons, Lagna." The sign says.

"Lagna?" Lena said

"The god of all dragons…It is the best not to take that route for now, let's head to Zial Falls." Said Zedd

"I agree." Said Lena and the trio left for Zial Falls.

*Scene Break*

* * *

**Zial Falls **

At there, the trio fight off some monster along their way. When they almost reached Yeadow, they saw someone was fight off some monster.

"It has no end with these monsters…." Said the girl, who wore a black jacket which inside is a white dress, with a black tights and wield two short dual swords, which can turn into guns.

"Should we help?" Asked Lena

"Did you really need to ask that, lass." Said Zedd

"I guess no." Said Lena and the two took out their weapon

After a long fight, they manage to defeat all their enemies.

"Thank you, I am truly appreciate your help." Said The Girl

"You're welcome…..by the way, my name Lena." Said Lena

"I am Zedd, her mentor." Said Zedd

"I am Kina, a demon fairy." Said Kina

"Well, my name is Seila…..by the way, you all look like a mercenary…." Said Seila

"Well you're correct…..and we're heading Yeadow." Said Lena

"I see…..well do you mind me to accompany you all?" Asked Seila

"Well I am fine with that," Said Zedd

"Thank you, shall we head out?" Said Seila

"Of Course." Said Lena and the four left and they reached Yeadow.

*Scene Break*

* * *

**In Tavern**

Zedd was talking to the tavern master for info while the girls are talking.

"So what did you do?" Asked Lena

"I was a freelance mercenary and a traveler." Said Seila

"I see, same as us….." Said Lena

"Well I am looking forward to work with you all." Said Seila, smiles and Zedd walk towards them

"How is it going?" Lena asked

"Well, the tavern master said that there was a young man want an info on sneak in…and there were another info that can endanger the whole Clustunia Army." Said Zedd

"Then what is that?" Asked Seila

"Is Magick Armour…..created by the Order." Said Zedd

"What, you mean the weapon that can use magic barrier to protect itself from Magic?" Said Lena

"Yup…." Said Kina

"If this was true…a thousands of life may perish." Said Seila

"Then we must stop it, where is it?" Asked Lena

"At where?" Asked Seila

"At Zial Falls." Said Zedd

"Then let's get going then!" Said Lena and the group left for Zial Falls

*Scene break*

* * *

**Zial Falls, another road.**

The group keep going until they reached a split path which they take another route instead.(Which I did not mention that the Falls has split road.)

After that, the group found some Order member and fight them off. Finally, they reach the Magick Armour.

"We are here….." Said Zedd

"Let's destroy it…" Said Lena and the group took out their weapons, however,

"You shall not do it!" Said a man appeared from behind, wearing a clock and armor.

"Oh crap…Enlas, the Dark Knight…." Said Zedd and the Magick Armour disappeared.

"I had located the Armour to the nearest base available…..and your life ends here…..get ready!" Said Enlas and took out his sword

"We have no choice, we had to fight." Said Lena and the group fight the Dark Knight

Thus the battle between the Dark Knight and the Group begun. Lena rished to him and slash him, however, the blows was missed. Seila proceed on by Whirlwind. But is Dodge by him as well. The Dark Knight uses Unholy Sacrifice and impulses of Darkness strike the two. However, he was hit by Zedd's Dead Spike, creating a maw on the Dark Knight. The two girls connect their attack on the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight Kneels.

"I don't expect you're this strong, I guess I should retreat for now." Said Enlas and left via teleport.

"He got away….." Said Lena

"Damn!" Said Seila

"We haven't lost let….we had to head to Chiya at once or it will be too late." Said Zed, calmly.

"Right….but why Chiya…" Asked Lena

"Cause…that was the nearest base of the Order was around." Said Zedd

"Then let's waste no time, let's go." Said Lena and the whole group went to Chiya, passing through Madula Plains.

* * *

***To Be Continued* **

**I kinda know this is a short to medium chapter. Anyway, it seems like the two side will converge on the next chapter…but it still depend on me though. Anyhow to the reviews.**

From Rnn21 in Rade Chapter 2

Yeah, I discovered I cant be a beta reader due to the fact i didnt post enough  
stories, so the idea is shot, but if theres any piece in the story you want me  
to review, send me it in a pm and i can take a look at it.

The group talk would be an interesting addition, like to discover more about  
the chars, or to lighten the mood a little.

And how does the Accel Mode and Fate System work?

** , I'll thanks in advance anyway.**

** the Fate System, it was somehow connected to Group Talk. Group Talk is just like normal talking or it was like Skits in Tales series. However, the Fate Syetem is a special event within each characters, it can be their past, dilemma and such. The MCs will do those events during the course of the story. It will deepen the bond between the main character and their allies. And the Accel Mode will available once the eye user can control their power. So the MCs (Rade and Lena) will get theirs first. The others can get it via a special process.(Which will be reveal on the course of the story.) In Accel mode they gain more power and Special abilities.**

**Extra: Sorry if I sounded like I was playing a game. **

* * *

**New readers are encouraged to create OCs for this. The platelet is like this**

**Name(Obvious): **

**Gender(Obvious): **

**Age(Must): **

**Personality(One liner also accepted): **

**Appearance(Obvious): **

**Weapon(At most, 2): **

**Skills:(2 sets if your OC has 2 kinds of weapon)**

**Set A skill**

**Set B skill**

**Limit Break (Or super move or overdrive or Quickening)(If use quickening include LV1-3)(Same as skill, must have the same number as your weapon):**

* * *

**As for the ending which I will base on, I will think about it later.**

**I sincerely thank Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating the OCs. R&R and Close this Chapter.**


	7. Rade and Lena Chapter 3

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating OCs and review. **

* * *

**Rade and Lena Chapter 3:Converge Path 1: An Advice from a Father and the team converges. **

**Previously on Chapter 2 in Rade and Lena side: Rade, who sneak into the facility of Clustunia, to investigate the attack, only to know that, Irina is a ranger for Clustunia and one of his old enemy returns, who turn into a demon by a stone. Rade along with Irina, headed to Chiya in hopes to find the truth. They were accompanied with a gunner or sort man known as Luthir, which is being taken down by the Order, saved by the two in time. **

**On Lena side, she and Zedd along with Kina head to myeadow, on their way, they help Seila, who is attacked by monsters and Seila later join the group. The group headed to the Zial Falls again in order to destroy the Magick Armour, only confronted by a Dark Knight known as Elnas. He left along with the Magick Armour. They headed to Chiya as that was the nearest basefor the Order. They headed there. **

**Now the two groups are at Chiya now. What will happen? We'll soon find out. **

* * *

**Rade Side.**

Rade's teams finally reached Chiya and headed to an inn.

"I been mean to asking you this before…but, why did the Order want to take you down?" Asked Rade

"To be honest, I was one of the Anti Order…unfortunately, most of my allies fallen and I was the only survivor." Said Luthir

"Lucky you…" Said Irina

"No wonder….the order always get rid of people on their way…..those piece of….." Said Rade

"Anyway, why you two come here?" Asked Luthir

"Well investigation on the Order…" Said Irina

"I see…..mind if I tag along….." Said Luthir

"Well, I don't mind but…." Said Rade

"But what?" Asked Luthir

"Is nothing…." Said Rade and ended the conversation

"Anyhow, let's lay low now." Said Rade.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

Two days later, Lena's group arrives there.

The two girls, Lena and Seila were waiting for Zedd to return from the tavern .

"So how is it going, did you found any info on sneaking in?" Asked Lena to a just returned Zedd

"Well, nope…..however, they said that a former member of the Order was around, he might have the info we need." Said Zedd

"Then let's split up then…." Said Seila and the group were separated.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Rade POV**

I was walking around the streets while find the shortcut for sneaking path which I used 2 years ago. It took me a hard time for telling them to separate a little….well at least they are in the inn resting now…..Now I secretly hoped that the path is still there, I rushed….Then later….I bumped into a young girl. For some reason…I felt a resonance from her.

"…..!" She surprised a little.

"_**I see….I found it!" **_Said Mikhail in my mind.

"_**What….."**_ I asked Mikhail in my mind

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Lena POV**

I accidentally bump to a boy….for some reason, I sense a resonance. He seems sense it as well. Ask I am going to ask him some questions….he apologized.

"Sorry….I have things to do now…well….I am really sorry." Said the boy and he rushed off.

"_Who is he…..I need to find it out."_ Thought Lena to herself and follow the boy.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Rade POV**

Well, after a rush apologize to that girl, I started to think the resonance feel that I feel earlier, I shrug it off and find the path. After several minutes, I felt that I was being followed. Which Mikhail senses it as well….

"_**Anyone there?"**_ I asked Mikhail in my mind.

"_**I think is yes….and is the same girl you bump into…."**_ Said Mikhail

"_**What the…"**_ I replied but Mikhail has cut the connection.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**? place**

"**_Well long time no see Mikhail?" Said a voice_**

"_**Well, wasn't it Raphael…." Said Mikhail **_

"_**Well how are you been since with that boy?"**_

"_**Pretty good….expect he is…."**_

"_**Is what?"**_

"_**I observe his soul…..and I found out that he is afraid of putting his faith on other people ever since that inccident." **_

"_**That is going to be a trouble." Said Raphael**_

"_**At least he is aware of my existence…..your master didn't even know you're existed." **_

"_**Well….true ,true"**_

"_**Anyhow…..are you trying to drag the two into a fight?"**_

"_**Just a test of the boy as well as the girl if she has the power to control me." **_

"_**I see then, hope they given their all." Said Mikhail and Raphael nods.**_

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

***The Scene turns back to the two main characters* **

After Rade realize he is being tailed, he went to the Madula Plains.

"Is about time to show up…..stalker." Said Rade and Lena shown up

"Well, it was rude to call people stalker…I am Lena." Said Lena

"I am Rade….why are you following me?" Said Rade

"Well, I presume you just feel the resonance just now as well…..and you seem to know it….." Said Lena

"Even if I know…what do you want?" Said Rade

"Well, then I'll make you speak then!" Said Lena and took out her double saber and slash at Rade, who just narrowly dodge it and took out his sword

"Well then….I have no choice." Said Rade

Then, the two fights against each other, the two managed to block and counter each other blow. Then Lena knocked back and exhausted while Rade still got some energy left.

"Well, I think the result is clear now….now…begone." Said Rade and deal the final blow, yet it was block by a barrier and counter with a blast, knocking Rade back.

"What the…." Rade Surprised and saw a blue orb shown up on her right arm, just like his eye of Mikhail.

"….." Lena remained silent and her eye become blue in colour.

"Rade….I guess we have to stop it…" Said Mikhail

"You don't need to remind me…..Restriction Type 1 released….dimension connection field connect, activate eye of Mikhail!" Chanted Rade as his eye turn red and he summon a sword, form by his eye and fight Lena.

On the other side,

It seems like Rade and Lena think things is going strange as they felt the power of the eye user and they headed to the Madula plains.

Back to Rade's side,

Rade is attacking Lena rapidly, only his effort was in vain as his attack was countered by the barrier.

"What should I do…none of my attack worked." Said Rade

"Rade….remember what your father says before during the time he demonstrates the use of the eye." Said Mikhail which bring Rade to a flashback.

*Flashback*

* * *

**Rade POV**

I remember that, when I was little, I been going around with my father, where the time my sister or to be appropriate, a twin of mine was train under mother for her magic training. Father and I saw some mind controlled monster.

"Listen Rade….sometimes if people was under control, usually we'll just kill it right?" Said Father and I nods.

"However, with the power of the eye…..it was able to return things back to normal, like this!" Continued Father and he activate the eye of Mikhail and a flashed light is created and the monsters somehow….recover their own free will and left.

"Rade, always remember that the power of the eye is use for saving people but not used for war….you'll need this power to saved our people and our world…...understand?" Asked Father and I nodded.

*End Of Flashback.*

* * *

"Oh yeah, this is the way!" Said Rade and started to concentrate his energy to his sword and rushed towards Lena

Lena activates her barrier again, yet, Rade destroyed it by his sword and releasing his power as the wielder of Mikhail. The two was taken to a strange space.

* * *

?(The same place where Mikhail converse with Raphael)

The two slowly open their eye, only to see a strange space.

"Where are we?" Lena asked

"We end up in somewhere strange…." Said Rade

"So now you two are here now, I'll explain the situation." Said Raphael who appeared, as Lena tried to take out her weapon, she was stopped by Rade.

"Rade?"

"If he is an enemy, he already kill us just now….anyway who are you?" asked Rade calmly

"Well, first you're in a space where the host can converse with the eye alone here and two I am the Eye of Raphael." Said Raphael

"So…..you chose Lena as your host right?" Asked Rade

"Wait what are you talking about?" Asked Lena

"Grrr…..I better explain to her. An eye is a artifact created in unknown years ago. It was very powerful that can destroy nations in three days. In times, they can form special weapon known as god weapon, which I just use against you. Do you follow?" Rade Explained

"Yup." Lena answered

"However, that was the basis about the eye, the truth behind them is still deep with mysteries. Anyhow, you need to keep your identity in low for your safety, you could told no one about your power unless it was revealed." Said Raphael

"Ok time to send you two back….till we meet again masters of the eye." Said Raphael and the two warps out.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Madula Plains**

The two slowly open their eye and found themselves standing. Later, they were found by their friends.

"Rade!"

"Lena!"

As the group reunited, Rade explained everything except the eye part.

"I see…you guys are the ones who investigate the attack?" Asked Seila

"Yes…." Said Rade

"Wait….so you're the love to drink milk lad right?" Asked Zedd

"What the….how did you know?" Said Rade in surprise and also surprise almost everyone

"To think someone who order milk in tavern was something that you did, Haku mention to me." Said Zedd

"Damn….now I feel betrayed." Said Rade

"Back to our topic will ya….anyway, why are you guys here as well?" Asked Irina

Then, Lena explained everything happened including the Magick armour.

"I see…if that armour continued to exist, then thousands of life will be…."

"WE need to stop it!" Said Rade.

"Agreed." Said Lena

"So now we have the same goal, so I suggest we should team up." Said Luthir

"Agreed." Said Zedd

"Let's head back to the city and prepare for tomorrow." Said Rade and everyone nods.

* * *

***To Be Continued* **

**Well, That is Chapter Three and the Converge Chapter 1. I finally got idea on which ending I'll based on, I'll ;et you guys look over and see if you like it or not, see below.**

**Ar tonelico 1: Aurica **

**Ar tonelico 2: Jacqli**

**Ar tonelico Qoga: Either Saki or Tyria**

**Well that's it, close chapter and Remember to R&R.**


	8. Rade and Lena Chapter4 Modified

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating OCs and review. Thank Guests for reviewing as well. **

**Rade and Lena Chapter 4: Converge Path 2: Twins and the power of the Arcana stone.**

* * *

**Previously: Lena and Rade finally met, the two engaged in to a fight. Rade manage to defeat her and Lena acknowledge that she is a eye user. Now the two teams have converge to stop the Order from attacking the city with the Magick armour. **

* * *

**Chiya inside an inn**.

The two group rested there prepare for tomorrow.

After a while, they start to talk with each other.

"By the way, Rade…..did what Zedd said just now is true? Ordering milk in a tavern…." Said Luthir

"Yeah…so?" Rade replied

"Seriously...you are a weirdo." Said Irina

"Shut it…..is not like ordering milk in tavern is illegal." Said Rade

"But on a serious note…how could we sneak in?" Said Luthir

"I got ways, you know?" Said Rade

"By the way, did we have enough healing items or such?" Rade asked

"Well….a few, I guess." Said Irina.

"We could always make some if we want…" Said Luthir

"But how?" Asked Rade

"Hold on…did you never heard of Grathmelding before?" Said Luthir in a surprise

"Nope." Answered Rade

"Crap." Luthir faceplams

"Well, why don't we just teach him then." Said Zedd and appeared along with Lena and Seila

"Wow…I never met someone who is this clueless or such." Said Seila

"I agree." Said Irina

"Well I will teach you a little then." Said Luthir

"Fine….." Replied Rade and get dragged into his room

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

**In Rade's room**

"Well Grathmeld is pretty much fuse two or more things into one object. For an example, a potion needs a heal herb along with a grathnode crystal. The better the crystal, the better the quality." Said Luthir

"Um…..ok." Said Rade while jotting some notes to a book

"Ok then…..and the better the quality, the better the effect. Then we can able to substitute some material for the item. In some occasion, it create a new item. And In order to Garthmeld, you'll need the materials, and a recipe card like this…do you follow?" Explained Luthir

"Yup." Rade answered

"Wait, what are you doing?" Asked Luthir

"Jotting down some notes." Answered Rade

"What! What was that for?" Said Luthir

"So I can easily memorize it." Said Rade

"Ok whatever. Now time to Garthmeld." Said Luthir and handed Rade a card. And the two started to Garthmeld

***Scene Breaks***

**Ten minutes of Grathmelding later**

"Wow it turns out good…for a first timer, you learn pretty fast." Said Luthir

"Well thanks." Said Rade

"Now that you learn how to grathmeld…you could just ask us to help in grathmeld. We may come up with some idea of a new item." Said Luthir

"I see…..anyway, let's meet up with others." Said Rade and the two meet up with the rest of the group

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

**Inn**

"Well, how is it going?" Asked Zedd

"Good…he is a fast learner." Said Luthir

"I was amazed…" Said Irina

"Wow, he is smart, it took me a week to know how it works."Said Lena

"Anyhow, let's rest." Said Rade and the two group rest.

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

**Next day. **

The group was inside a sewer.

"Why is the sewer?" Said Zedd

"Because this IS a shortcut to sneak in." Said Rade

"Why you sounded like you get used to it?" Asked Seila

"Because I sneak in via those." Said Rade

"What the…." Said Lena

"Gross." Said Irina

"Well shortcuts always have its price to pay." Said Rade

"Anyway, let's going in faster…so WE could leave this sewer." Said Luthir

While finding the path to the Order HQ,

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

**Group talk: Don't know about Grathmeld!**

"I was pretty shocked that you don't know what grathmeld is….." Said Lena

"I agree." Said Irina

"Did you isolated yourself at one point or something?" Said Lena

"Well it was something like that…." Answered Rade

"What….but why?" Asked Lena

"Something in this world you should not know sometimes." Said Rade

"What!" Said Irina

"Ignorance is a Bliss…it is the best you should not know…..after all curiosity kills the cat." Said Rade

"What the…." Said Lena

"Let's not force him, if he don't want to say, just let him be." Said Zedd

"I agree…..Let's keep going." Said Seila

"Right." Rade replied and the group trek through the sewer and found their way to the Order's HQ

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

**Order of the Judges Basement floor 1**

"This is the HQ." Said Rade

"How could you so familiar with the path?" Asked Luthir yet is ignored by Rade

"Let's waste no time." Said Rade and left. The group follows

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

**Right wing**.

"We're almost there…." Said Rade

"Wait…." Said Luthir

"Something is strange…" Said Lena

"I agree." Said Irina

"So you have come…" Said a voice

"Who's there?" Said Seila and took out her weapon

"Thunder Blade!" and a blade of thunder aimed Rade, he barely dodge it.

"Just as I thought….so it was you…Rein." Said Rade and a female come out, wielding a sword while wore a green robe with a grey clothing.

"So long time no see brother…" Said Rein coldly

"What's going on?" Asked Lena

"I'll explain later, for now concentrate on our enemy." Said Rade

"So you consider me enemy now…perhaps I should not hold back then." Said Rein and Rade took out his weapon

"I see…..Guys stay out of this…this is my own business." Said Rade and the two fight.

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

The two fights,

"Light blast!" And Rade slashed up and cause some thrust on the air.

As then, Rein quickly counters by using Judgement Blade, which chucks of ice crush down on Rade.

Rade quickly rushed to her and use his Lightning Tiger Blade, along with EarthShaker and managed to defeat his sister.

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

"Kill me now…." Said Rein as she was on the floor

"…." Rade remain in silent and walked away.

"Did you guy want to follow or not?" Said Rade and the group follow.

After a while,

"Hey, Rade, is this girl really your sister?" Asked Luthir

"Yeah so….." Said Rade

"That's mean…" Said Seila

"You're a member of the order." Said Irina

"No I'm not….I no longer a member of the Order….just another sellswords….plus, if I am going to sold you out, I would just do it just now…..why did I brother to fight my sister." Said Rade

"He got a point…..anyway, we should know the truth after a while." Said Lena and the group walked to the central.

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

**Central area**

"So….you're here, Rade…" Said the cardinal in Chiya

"Cardinal Zhin…..What the heck is going on!" Said Rade

"What do you mean?" Said Zhin

"Don't play dumb….I know the Order was behind of the attack at Yeadow." Said Rade

"This is what the Head Cardinal Azore asked." Said Zhin

"And you created a weapon that used to destroy the Clustunia Army….." Said Lena

"So…..you already see how our world was…..when an evil is destroyed, another will arise…..no matter how you do, as long as light keep exist in this world…..there will be always darkness." Said Zhin

"And you risked a thousand of lives just for that reason! Are you mad?" Said Luthir

"Madness…..this is REALITY!" Said Zhin

"We have to stop him." Said Seila

"Right!" Said Irina

"Let's have some fun!" Said Zedd and the whole group took out their weapon.

"Rade I shall punish you for your betrayal!" Said Zhin and took out his twin claw

* * *

***Scene Breaks***

Rade started to combo his attack first, yet his attack was blocked by Zhin's claw and slashed by it. Irina slashed Zhin along with Lena and Seila, who is combining their attack.

Rade get back up and along with Zedd and Luthir, they manage to criticize Zhin.

* * *

***Scene Breaks***

"Humphs…..you're stronger these days…..but the Magick Armour has dispatched to Yeadow and the Order has attacked Toula is too late….forgive me…..Azore." and Zhin falls. And a stone for his sleeve glows and turn him into a demon, a demon with multi hands

"What is that?" Said Lena

"*Gasps* Hey Irina do you remember that one time?" Said Rade

"Yeah….is exactly the same thing." Said Irina

"This Order killed my allies, I am going to kill him!" Said Luthir

"Let's do this." Said Seila

"Right!" Said Rade

* * *

***Scene Breaks***

After a while, they barely gives damage to the demon. Eventually, Rade found it's weakness. Rade starts with his Slide Break, then Lightning Tiger Blade and lastly, Light Blast. Zedd attack with Carnage Scissors while Lena follow up with her 'dance' attack and the rest attack the demon. Eventually, the demon is dead later it burst into a energy blast and disappeared. Leaving a stone behind and Rade picks it up.  
***Scene Breaks***

* * *

"It seems we're too late…" Said Rade

"Don't feel despair, we need to stop them this time." Said Zedd

"But they attacked two towns….." Said Irina

"That means, we need to separate into two groups." Said Seila

"Agreed." Said Luthir

"Which means I go for Toula while you guys head to Yeadow." Said Rade

"Fine for us…..anyway…..survive for us ok?" Said Lena

"Ok." And the group separate into two.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Location:?**

Inside a round room, there were 10 people sitting on their 'throne'. These people are known as the ten Celestial Judges. They all wore a black hood so their face cannot be seen.

"So how is it going?" Asked a man

"It seems like the Order has begin to use the stones, Lude." Said a woman

"Those fools….they are nothing but just puppets for us to awake our true master." Said a man coldly

"I agree…..after all, our master's power has somehow manipulate those idiots." Said a man as well

"Our task is to awake our master as well as finish all eye users." Said a woman

"That's right…..is a good thing that the Order thought that they are commanding us….now all we need to do is wait." Said a man

"Anyhow…..who are the wielders?" Asked a man

"Mikhail on Rade Saragi and Raphael on Lena." Said a woman

"Too bad the other three did not come for this meeting." Said a man

"Rexer is on his way and the other two is meeting with the Order." Said a woman

"I see." Said the man

*The scene turn to the Order meeting room*

* * *

**Location: Order of Judges Main HQ**

"What! Zhin has been killed!" Astonished Cardinal Azore

"Yes my lord." Said a member

"You may go now." Said Bishop Aurora and the member left

"So….the 'Magician' has been killed…" Said Azore

"It seems it was a mistake to let Rade live." Said Aurora

"Well, I already set him up a into a trap." Said Azore and two men came in

"What is you order my lord?" Asked Wienal

"….what is it?" Asked a man

"Well, Wienal, I order you two to eliminate Rade Saragi at Toula, which we're attacking at once." Said Azore

"Yes my lord." Answered the two

"Zao, you stay here a little, I have a few words for you." Said Aurora and the Wienal left while Zao was inside the room. Azore handed him a stone.

"Just in case if that Wienal fails, use this stone. It may summon and control a will of planet." Explained Aurora

"Is that even possible?" Asked Zao, who shocked a liitle

"The power of stone on the will is just temporary and one time…..use it wisely." Said Azore and Zao left

"Hahaha…..with this stones, I shall become a god." Laughed Azore in the room

*Scene Back to Celestial Judges*

* * *

**Location:?**

A man walked into the room

"Hi Rexer, anything new?" Asked a man

"I got a info that Order is trying to use the Wills of Planet against Rade." Said Rexer

"What those Idiots."Said a man, angrily

"How come?" Asked a woman

"Each eye has different abilities…..the eye that Rade hold may backfire the plan." Said The man

"Huh?" said the woman, shocked a little

"You see, the eye of Mikhail has the ability to give life, a power that can turn replica to humans. In the Wills case, make them exist in this world as humans. Not to mention his eye can break brainwashing." Said a man

"This is a naïve and an idiomatic act." Said a man

"As long as it does not interfere our own plan…let's just ignore it." Said a woman

"Once they are almost finish, we could back stab them when the time comes." Said a man

"That's right…..we need to awake our true master so this world could be 'reset'" Said another man

"Yeah….a world of nothingness and despair." Said a woman

"…." Rexer remain Silent

* * *

***To be Continued***

**Well, That is Chapter Four and the Converge Chapter 2.** **Well I need to announce that the next chapter is going to on the second or third week of August since I have Exams coming up. Well now things is heating up now….so some character for Ar tonelico 3 will make a return on Rade chapter 5 and Lena ones as well.**

**Just in case you all don't understand, I will explain the relation between the antagonists**

**The Order commands the Judges which in reality just using them. The Judges plan to revive they true master. **

**As for the power of the stone, since it can summon a demon from another dimension, why not something from the same world. After all, the stone yields a very powerful abilities which make things that is impossible to happen, happens….they are further explain in the up coming chapters.**

**By the way, to the reviews**

Haseo55 posted on Chapter 3

Well, its nice and i hope to see more.

Also maybe someone in the order Knows Zedd said person is also a half demon  
and both may have crossed paths a millenia back.

For Zedd demon form the only one i think that looks ok is Spardas (Dante and  
Vergils father).

I dont know if i can give more ideas other that in some point Zedd spills the  
beans about the order and that he is half demon and over 10,000 years old  
since no one(not even Lena and maybe the fairy) know of this

** thanks for the idea, I will take it into my consideration **

As well as a guest review as well

Nice chapter. And about the endings, the first two are nice, but in my  
opinion, I would prefer Tyria instead of Saki.

** I decide to switch the ending I picked for this fic into Tyria… and thanks for the opinion. **

**Thanks all and R&R then close chapter. **


	9. Rade Chapter 5

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating OCs and review. Thank Guests for reviewing as well. **

**Rade Chapter 5: A score to settle and the secret behind the stone**

* * *

**Location: Chiya Outstrict **

Rade's group headed out from Chiya to Toula, Luthir speaks.

"Hey wait, you haven't explain yourself yet!"

"Did you think THAT is important right now?" Said Rade

"It is hard to believe you now since you hide too many things….." Said Irina

"…." Rade remain silent

"What is that silent treatment…do you know my friends are killed by those freakening bastard and they died because of the Order, because of someone like YOU!" Said Luthir

"Hey….guys…."Irina tried to stop the two and Rade walked away

"Where are you going?" Said Luthir

"I don't want to waste my time on having a fight with you…..a second of delay may cause thousands of dead…..If those guys trying to sacrifice people for their own whatever goal, I won't let them. Following me or not, is your freedom…I am going to stop them even if I am going to do it alone." Said Rade and walk away further

"Wait…..you can't possibly take them all out by yourself…you might get yourself killed….." Said Irina

"I don't care….I am not going to repeat the same mistake I have done two years ago!" Said Rade, Determined. Luthir Remain in silent

"….I guess I'll help you then…..but I am doing this for the people….." Said Luthir

"I'll help too." Said Irina

"Thank you…let's waste no time, let's go." Said Rade and the group move out.

*Scene Break*

* * *

**Location:Toula**

The group reached the town, in a mess.

"What a mess…..Time to end this meaningless attack." Said Rade

"Wait it is dangerous on split up…..I suggest, stay together." Said Irina

"Okay then, let's do it!" Said Rade and proceed on to the city, along their way, they fight off some member of the Order. They reached the central of the town and saw Wienal waiting for them

"So you have come, Rade…..Is time to settle the score…." Said Wienal

"So you become a lapdog of the Order just for a pure revenge to me….I thought you're more than that." Said Rade

"Time has changed…..now my only wish is to kill you by my own hand…..let us settle this." Said Wienal and took out his weapon. Rade's party does the same as well.

Although Wienal has become stronger, he falls.

"How can I die after coming all this way….please not like this…." Said Wienal and he engulfed by a light from the stone and transformed into a Hanged Demon.

"As I arrive, I am the 'Hanged Man'…..come my minions!" Said the demon and summon 2 small demons

"What the hell it is?" Asked Luthir

"The same thing occurred at Chiya and Yeadow as well….." Said Irina

"Let's discuss later, we have to fight now!" Said Rade and the group fight against the Demon

Rade attacked the Hanged Demon first, yet the demon took the smaller demon to guard the blow and attacked Rade. Irina attacked with her scythe, only to be blocked against by the same technique and counter with the same way. The Hanged Demon released a Thunder Bolt to attack Luthir and summon back the demons.

"What are we going to do…there is no way we could damage it?" Said Irina

"Well….do you notice their attack pattern…..it always block the attack with it's minions…..and it could summon it back as well….that means….I have an idea…..Luthir, follow up you attack with Irina." Said Rade and the two nods

Irina attacked the Hanged demon and it block with the same technique. As it attempts to counter, Luthir attack it and it block the attack with it's minions. Rade sliced the Hanged Demon swiftly and closed up his sword inside it's stash and the Demon sliced in multiple pieces and The Two followed up. Later, the demon explodes with a burst of energy. leaving behind a stone.

"It seems like the stone itself can turn people into some demon like thing…." Said Luthir

"That's right…although their teaching shows that this is a stone of Miracles….it is an artifact of demon." Said Rade

"I agree…." Said Irina and the stone, along with the one that Rade got at Chiya glows

"What is that?" Asked Irina

"Perhaps is a resonance….that means one more enemy here….pointing towards the building, let's go!" Said Rade and the group headed to the building

***Scene Breaks***

* * *

**Location: Archia Thick Tank Toula Branch **

Inside there, Zao fight off Hikari Gojo and Rikka due to he processed the stone (See Chapter 4 Edited)

"Humph…I expect something more….." Said Zao

"Who are you…..that power…you're not human, aren't you?" Asked Gojo

"Even so…..you'll not alive when you know it…..die!" As Zao rise his sword yet a sword was thrown from the aerial make his dodge

"I can't believe this, the Order I used to be become like this….killing people whatever they want!" Said Rade who landed and grab his sword and Luthir and Irina came in

"Who are…..you?" Asked Rikka

"I am an ally…..anyway, leave this to us." Said Rade and Gojo and Rikka went to somewhere to rest

"So you finally come…..Rade Saragi!" Said Zao

"So you kill so many people just to kill me…..why?" Asked Rade

"You're a threat to the Order…..we must eliminate everyone who get in our way…including you!" Said Zao

"These guys have become obsess with the whole teaching from the Order…" Said Irina

"Yeah…." Said Luthir

"I had enough with you…..I'll defeat you here and now." Said Zao and his sword transform into a Scythe and Rade's group took out their weapon to fight

At first, Zao gets the upper hand. However, Rade and his group managed to defeat him.

"You're strong….just as the rumor said…." Saaid Zao

"What is The Order's motive?" Asked Rade

"You still being clueless….I'll tell you…We'll rule this world with equality….no more crimes….no more difference between poor and riches….isn't this what you want and we'll achieve it by the power of the stones." Said Zao

"No, you're lying…..I witness the power of the stone, it turns people into demons and you all doing this just for your own greed right?" Said Rade

"Demon….The stone is a holy object that create miracles." Said Zao

"This guy is already overbelief on the teaching." Said Irina

"Yeah…." Said Luthir

"I will demonstrate the power of the stone…..witness the power of the stone!" Said Zao and a straight ray of light appeared and bring a Jester suited people in.

"Who is this?" Asked Rade

"*Gasp* You cannot fight her….you must run!" said Gojo

"What?!" Said Rade and the Jester assault them quickly

"Impossible….how come he could summon the Wills of Planet?" Said Luthir

"Not to mention it was Soma…the former hitman of Clustunia…there is no way we could win this." Said Irina

"Damn! How could you toy a will!" Said Rade

"This is the power of the stone, they can exist in this world temporary anyways…there is no way you could defeat the Wills of Planet now…..Hahahaha." said Zao

"I guess I have no choice now….." Said Rade and separate his Teammates and himself

"Wait Rade what are you doing…..are you trying to commit suicide?!" Said Irina

"Don't do it." Said Luthir

"Restriction Type 1 released….dimension connection field connect…."Chanted Rade and Soma attacked

"_I'll save you…..I swear!"_ Thought Rade

"Eye of Mikhail…Activate!" Rade finished his chant and a red orb appeared and bounced back Soma.

"Is about time for me to fight already?" Said Mikhail

"Of course…..let's do it." Said Rade and a blade appeared on his left arm

* * *

***To be Continued*Who will prevail in this battle, stay tuned Rade Chapter 6 Rade vs Soma.**

**This is Rade Chapter 5. R&R please. The next Chapter is After Lena Chapter 5. **


	10. Lena Chapter 5

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating OCs and review. Thank Guests for reviewing as well. **

* * *

**Lena Chapter 5: Will to protect all**

**Location:Yeadow outstricts**

Lena's group reached there, seeing a situation of madness, Lena sighs

"Why did people never learn?" Asked Lena and let out another sigh

"Because they are humans." Said Kina which Seila nods

"Anyway, time to be serious now…..I guess." Said Zedd

"Just me or you sound like you're not serious?" Asked Lena where the two start to argue

"Stop waste time and let's go already!" Said Seila

The group headed to the central of the city….on their way

* * *

**Group Talk: Trust Rade or not**

"Hey to be honest…..did we really need to trust Rade?" Asked Seila

"Why did you ask?" Asked Lena

"Because he is a former Order member?" Asked Zedd

"Correct….don't you think he will backstab us?" Said Kina

"He won't…..he already done that if he is still a member of the Order." Said Lena

"You girls stop talking and do our work." Said Zedd and knocked the three's head

"Ouch!" reacted the girls

*Scene Break*

They headed to the central, only find Enlas waiting for them

"You!" Said Seila

"So lads…..you have come…Time to settle the score we had in the falls." Said Enlas

"This is what I was expecting for…..Let's do this!" Said Zedd

"Can't you be serious?!" Said Lena and the three donned their weapon and Enlas took out his sword

The rematch between Lena's group and Enlas started…..although using his fell sword to gain an upperhand, Lena combo her attack along with Seila. Where the Dark Knight is damaged, Zedd dash towards and perform Carnage Scissors, destroying Enlas's armor and sword

* * *

*Scene Break*

"This is the end….." Said Seila

"I…I am the Dark Knight…..I'll never…..di…..e" Said Enlas and a stone floats, which transform Enlas into a tall demon, with a sword

"I am Emperor, the undefeated….." Said The Emperor and attacked Lena and co

"We have no choice but to fight now…..let's do it." Said Lena

During their fight, Their attack didn't damage the demon and being counter by it's own attack.

"It won't get hurt by our attacks…..what should we do?" Asked Seila

"It null against physical…How about we tried Magical attacks?" Said Zedd and Lena cast a Fire magic, which actually damage the demon

"Lena, Seila I need you two to distract the demon for a while." Said Zedd and the two nods

The two manage to distract the demon long enough. The demon was killed by a thunder bolt created by Zedd(That is actually Zeus Fury From God Of War) It explode and left behind a stone

*Scene Break*

* * *

Lena picked up and walk away with the stone. The group found the Magick Armour

"So it was there…." Said Lena

"Let's destroy it." Said Seila. However, the Magick Armour activated

"This is going to be interesting…." Said Zedd and the three took out their weapon.

Although The maghick armour disable the use of Song Magic and Magicks…..The three managed to defeat it.

*Scene Break*

"Phew…." Said Lena

"We defeat the magick armour." Said Seila, Exhausted

"What the hell…you destroy the Magick Armour." Said a man. Who just appeared

"Who are you?" Asked Lena

"I am Gala…I need to destroy you all." Said Gala and he took out his stone, turn the magick armour into a Machine Dragon

"Crap…." Said Zedd

"Brace yourself!" said Seila and the three fight against the Dragon

Due to the injury from the last battle, the group has beam defeated

"Hahaha… You have no hope." Said Gala

"Damn how could we win?" Asked Seila

*Scene Break*

* * *

"_Are we going to die?"_ Thought Lena

"_**NO"**_ a voice told Lena

"_You're Raphael!"_ said Lena in her thought

"_**I can't believe this…..master….you need to use my power, that way you could save your friends…." **_Said Raphael

"….."

"_**Did you make your choice now?"**_ Asked Raphael

"_I want to protect everyone!"_ Answered Lena

* * *

*Scene Breaks*

Lena stood up, walk towards the dragon. She attempt to chant a code

"Restriction X3 release...dimensional interference field deployed...Activate Eye of Raphael!" as the chant finished her left hand come out a blue orb

"Let's finish this master!" said Raphael

"Right" Said Lena

* * *

***To Be continued***

**R&R. To be honest this chapter gives me a hard time on deciding the plot but never mind, I done it. Anyway I don't know this may work but…..can I write the bgm which was Currently playing for example**

**Location :**

**BGM: **

**Can I do that? Of Course I am not including the Lyrics as it was illegal in Fanfiction….I just write the BGM's Name…..so is it ok to do that?**

**That all, Thank you **


	11. Rade Chapter 6

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating OCs and review. Thank Guests for reviewing as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Archangel vs Wills of Planet**

***Sometime before Rade activate the Eye of Mikhail***

**Location: Rade's Thought**

**BGM: No BGM here.**

"Well what are you going to do, Master?" Asked Mikhail

"I plan on activate the power of the eye." Said Rade

"Are you sure…..I mean, yeah we're fighting a Wills of Planet but…..if you do that, your identity will be exposed." Said Mikhail

"I'll put that aside for now. I…I won't let anyone use others as a tool!" Said Rade

"I see….oh well…I'll do it…..anyhow, you two ARE alike after all." Said Mikhail.

"Whatever…." Rade ended the conversation

***Back to current time* **

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in Toula**

**BGM: I'll Face Myself reincarnation version (Persona 4)**

"Rade…." Whispered Luthir

"I hate to be honest but…3-on-1 already cannot win…how come 1-on-1 will win?" Said Irina

Rade create a barrier, surrounding him and Soma, to prevent others got hurt from the attack from them. Soma quickly attacked Rade from behind, Rade blocked the attack and slash Soma, where she dodge it quite easy.

"Haha…..so that is all you got?" Laughed Zao who mocked Rade's efforts

"_Mikhail…how long the seal will be released?"_ Asked Rade in his thought

"_Just need some time…just keep going….although it is a LV1 limit seal….It still took a lot of time to release it….just buy more time."_ Said Mikhail in his thought

Rade attacked Soma with his sword, Soma dodge to Rade's back and tried to attack him by her scythe. However, Rade immediately counters by 'Shadow Fury' phases behind Soma and slash with uppercut.

"What the…" Surprised Luthir

"He actually hit her….we can't even get a scratch from her just now…..how come he….." Irina also surprise as well

Rade and Soma continued clash with their weapon. Soma's scythe become stronger and stronger and shoot out a slash wave, which is so strong that the ground is almost destroyed.

"He finally died…..I killed the traitor!" Said Zao

"*Sigh*…..didn't your mother taught you not to say people die…" Said Rade who is floating, with a blue bladed-wing on his back.

"_**Archangel Eye power seal LV1 released…time to end this…..Master I can use LV40 power!"**_Said Mikhail

"You just took too damn much time to release the power seal…..I almost died you know." Said Rade

"_**Whatever…didn't you have a battle going on?" **_Asked Mikhail

"I know…let's do it." Said Rade and shoot out the blade behind him

Rade glide through the area with his 'wings'. Soma managed to dodge all the sword came from him. Rade's attack become slash waves and attacked Soma with it, almost destroy 70% of their battle area.

"How can we beat her Mikhail?" Asked Rade

"_**It is impossible to beat a Wills of Planet…..the only way is to wait for her disappear, which may cause her death…"**_ Said Mikhail

"Damn…what should I do…" Said Rade

"Wait a minute….if she is possessed or control by the stone…..That might work!" Said Rade and glide towards Soma

"What re doing Master!" Surprised Mikhail at Rade's action

"Just shut up and help me already!" Said Rade and concentrate his energy on the Eye of Mikhail and dashed towards Soma

As Soma is going to swing her Scythe, Rade knocked off her weapon and a flash light is released from his Eye of Mikhail, hits Soma.

"_Please…this must work!"_ Prayed Rade

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**BGM: No BGM here.**

Rade was in there, only see darkness.

"So there is only darkness now….what…did I feel….grief….sadness?" Rade ponders

"…" Soma remained silent

"I see now….I will save you…" Said Rade and a flash of light dispel the darkness

"!" Surprised Soma

"Now let's go…is over now." Said Rade and give Soma his hand, which she holds it and the two get out of that place.

*Scene Break*

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in Toula**

**BGM: Mars Mars (Blablue)**

Rade, who was holding Soma(In her true form), put her aside. He slowly walked to wards Zao, who was scared by the destruction that Rade and Soma cause. He attempted to run away, only being stabbed by some sword from behind.

"After control my familiar and tried to run away…..sorry master, I have to possess you a little to give that guy some punishment." Said Rade, who is possessed by Mikhail

"I decided…I'll rip your bones apart and shatter your soul…." Said Mikhail

"Wait….no…." Begged Zao

"Is too late…DIE." Said Mikhail and taking Zao and flew away. A scream is heard after this.

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

Rade fly down, without Zao.

**BGM: Stardust Memories (Blazblue)**

"*Sigh*you don't need to actually brutal murder him." Said Rade

"_**This is what he got for controlling my familiar…..he die too fast….I thought I could torture him slowly."**_Said Mikhail

"Next time…tell me about it before YOU did such a thing." Said Rade

"_**Whatever."**_ Said Mikhail

"Anyway…..let's see if they are al…right…." Said Rade and he fell unconscious.

"Rade!" Shouted Luthir and Irina

* * *

Meanwhile,

**Location: Unknown**

"Rade…..so you have done it…..it seems like we will become enemies after all, is this fate? I guess so." Said Rexer from somewhere.

"Rade….become stronger…strong enough to end my life!" Said Rexer

* * *

Back To Rade's side,

**Location: A clinic in Toula **

**BGM: No BGM **

"Ugh..." Rade awaken, only to find Luthir and Irina was beside his bed

"Rade...you awake!" Said Luthir

"Thank goodness." Said Irina

"Well, it seems like you're awake." Said Hikari Gojo

"Somebody...tell me what happen?" Asked Rade

"Well you fallen unconscious after the battle so we just send you and Soma there." Said Luthir

"I see..." Said Rade

"But Rade I know you're tired or something but...mind to explain what happen just now...who is Mikhail and sorts." Said Irina

"I'll explain later but first..." Rade is about to say something yet is being interrupt by Mikhail

_**"Head to where Soma where first...I have things to talk to her...having her there will make this easier to explain most of the thing, I guess..."**_ Said Mikhail who suddenly appeared on Rade's arm and the four headed to Soma's room

*Scene Breaks*

At there, Rade or now Mikhail, who just possessed Rade, instruct others to wait outside and enter the room. Upon sensing Mikhail presence, Soma talks

"Hey Mikhail...long time no see." Said Soma and Mikhail knocked her head

"Ouch...that hurts you know." Said Soma

"*Sigh*...how did the mind control get you? It took a long time to get you back to normal." Sighed Mikhail(Note:Mikhail possessed Rade's voice is deeper)

"Sorry..." apologized Soma

"No one is blaming you for anything..." As Mikhail attempts to continued, Rade interrupts

"*Sigh*...say a word before possessing me ok?" Said Rade and sighs

_**"Come on...she is my familiar and of course I have to be the one who talk to her..."**_ Said Mikhail

"That sound more scolding than talking...I'm letting everyone in now." Said Rade

_**"*Sigh*... you're too serious, to a certain extend."** _Said Mikhail

* * *

***Chapter Close***

**Just in case you ask, the eye has some sort of power limiter on it. It has 3 LVs. And the name after the BGM's name was the source of that BGM. And most of things about Archangels and stuff will be revealed. How they are related, find out in Rade Chapter 7, after Lena's Chapter 6, stay tuned. **

**That's all, R&R and close chapter. **


	12. Lena Chapter 6

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating OCs and review. Thank Guests for reviewing as well. **

* * *

**Lena Chapter 6: The Mysterious Challenger and the eye of Uriel **

**BGM: Challenging Fate (From Devil Survivor 2)**

As Lena finish chanting, a Spear come out on her left hand. She attack the dragon with her spear, while dodging.

"**This thing sure has a fierce defense….."** Raphael complained

"I hate to admit it, but I agree." Lena stabs her spear on the Dragon's wing.

Meanwhile,

A man was hiding within the debris.

"**It seems like Raphael is getting piss off." **A mysterious voice said

"Well…..I guess…." The man said

"**We should wait until she is done."** The voice said

"Whatever." The man said

Return to Lena side,

Although Lena managed attack the dragon without getting herself hurt, the dragon is still alive, no visible damage is dealt.

"What should we do now?" Asked Lena

"…**..I guess I have no choice now."** said Raphael, a visible blue aura is appeared.

The Dragon give out 'Mega Flare' (You know…..Bahamut's signature move from Final Fantasy), aimed at Lena

"….Hmhmhm….I told you is useless to resist…." Laughed Gala crazily…however, the laugh stop almost a second

"How…how come…"the man continued as he saw in disbelief that Lena survives that blow….without any damage

* * *

**BGM: Battle of the Braves (Devil Survivor 2) **

"Phew…."

"**Good thing I released the power seal LV1…." **Said Raphael

"One more blast Dragon!" Gala commanded

"**I'll pay back for what you just done."** Said Raphael

The dragon blasted another blast, however, it been blocked by Raphael's shield and closed up by it.

"This is what you deserve…" Said Lena as the shields become a cannon or sorts and blast it away with a charge, utterly and brutally destroy the dragon.

"No….how come my…magick…!" as Gala want to say something, only being stabbed by a mysterious man by a sword.

"Ignite….." The man said and Gala is being burned to dead, leaving ashes behind.

"….What the….what is this power….." Voiced Lena

"I….hereby….challenge you into a dual…" Said the man as a sword and a small axe appear on both hands and a cyan color orb appear on his right hand.

"Crap…..an 'eye' user huh….." said Lena

The two clashed.

* * *

**BGM: Normal battle theme from Shin Megami Tensei**

The man attack slashed Lena with his weapon. Lena blocks it with her energy shield.

"Are you planning to guard until the end." Provoked the man

"Well…is none of you business." Said Lena as the two clash with their weapon

Lena charged a blast by her spear tip, the man slash a slash wave. The two blast clash. The blast was null. As the two charge towards each other, the eye commanded,

"**Stop!"** and a blast bouncing the two back.

"Raphael?"

"Uriel?"

"**You know what Uriel…..you somehow become Mikhail level of his annoyance…..engaging two 'eye' users to fight…" **said Raphael

"**Well…I need to test you strength…**" Said Uriel

"**At least you're not as annoy as Mikhail."** Said Raphael

"You really sounded like you hate Mikhail a lot." Said Lena

"**He is too annoying."** Said Raphael

"Well sorry about that." Said Uriel, along with the man as well

"**Is not like we're mad or something….but really, stop acting like Mikhail….is not like he is here."** Said Raphael

"Well…..!" Lena fell unconscious

"Lena!" Lena's group exclaimed

*Scene Breaks*

* * *

**Location: some super natural space**

**BGM: A Gloomy Person (Devil Survivor 2)**

"**It seems like you master fell unconscious….."** Said Uriel

"**Well yeah….good thing Mikhail wasn't there otherwise….probably nagging at me for the release of power seal."** Said Raphael

"**Who wasn't there?"** Suddenly Mikhail appear at the space

"**Mikhail….what are you doing here?"** Asked the two

"**My master fall unconscious as well, and why I can't appear here…..this is a SPACE for US!" **said Mikhail

"**Wait…..so you release the power seal as well?"** Asked Raphael

"**Are you too stupid to figure it out?"** Asked Back Mikhail

"**Ummmm….."**

"**Anyhow, met up with me by tomorrow, that's all."** Said Mikhail and he left

"**What a simple command…"**

"**We could just warp there….just go already." **Said Uriel and the two left

*Scene Break*

"Uh…" Lena slowly awake from her bed

"Lena….you alright?" asked the Fairy

"What just happen….." asked Zedd as well as Seila

"Well I will explain." Said the man

After a series explanation,

"I see…even Rade drag into this…" said Zedd

"Anyway…..my name is Ren." Said the man, who is known as Ren

"Anyway Ren…..any idea where should we go now?" asked Lena

"Warp to the one you call Rade…..use our 'eye' power." Said Ren and portal is open

"This is not going to making any sense now." said Lena and her group.

* * *

***Close Chapter***

**That's it…..sorry take a while to update….I have exam and stuffs….the next update is really going to be late as I have a exam in almost less than one week. Anyway, That's all. **


	13. Rade and Lena Chapter 7

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating OCs and review. **

* * *

Rade and Lena Chapter 7: The Archangels

"…" Rade standing in front of a wall, everyone there remained silent…until a few seconds later…

"Please tell me again why am I standing in front of the wall…" Said Rade, somehow annoyed

"_**Well…what I want you to do is….. to open up a dimensional gate…."**_ Mikhail replied

"Wait a minute…..you didn't told me before how to open up dimensional gate in the first place…..how am I suppose to even open it!?" Said Rade and facepalms

"_**Calm your mind down….I guess you remember how to do it right?" **_Said Mikhail and Rade closed his eyes.

"…." Rade clamed down his mind….his thought is calm…with a few wave of ripple can be heard. Rade covered by some circle with mysterious word with it, which surprise everyone. He then opened his eyes and sketched a pentagram-like seal onto the wall. After that, the circle disappeared and the seal reacts and open up a gate.

"I demand an explanation…." Said Rade

"_**Well you see…dimensional gate is a gate that enables the warping between dimensions. However, most of the time, the user will end up at random places. So opening another dimensional gate technically like a checkpoint for the person who warps."**_ Mikhail explained

"Um…"

"_**We Archangels has the ability to warp through dimension, but it was a short distance warp if we didn't use the method…..however, Uriel is able to warp everywhere he wants…..but it will use more power…which is a con of his ability…Plus humans cannot stay between dimension for too long, even with an Archangel eye…or else….you know what will happen….."**_

"So you got most of the thing planned while I was unconscious…. "

"_**Since a lot of people is involved into this mess now, I guess is about time to explain things….after all, we Archangel's Prove of Existence were disappeared when a disaster from the past happened….Plus we're remain sealed until a few ago….where we're unsealed."**_

"I already make out some reasons why your personality are harsh…anyhow, so you asked them to come here, right?"

"_**Well….with Uriel as well."**_

"I see….." Rade crossed his arms

"_**Just hope that Raphael will take things seriously for the whole current situation…most of the time, Raphael didn't take things seriously…." **_Mikhail somehow

"….." Rade remain silent and sweatdrops.

"_**And Uriel also is kind of a person who slacks off most of his duties before the disaster happened…though he get serious during his duties….make him one level better than Raphael." **_

"_**So Uriel is better than him…in terms of duty, right?" **_

"Well…..someone mistaken Raphael gender…once again…" Said Soma

"Wait a minute…what's that even meant? I don't understand." Rade was surprised by what Soma just said

"_**Forget to tell you that some times Raphael change her voice around, depend on her mood…which makes most of the people thinks that she is a he….after all, you didn't really saw her true form before…."**_ Said Mikhail

"Now start to think about it…..Last time I saw Raphael was in an orb form or something…." Rade recaps the time he met Raphael

"_**We can only appear in our orb form even in our space…..due to some reasons….so it is only natural that people judge our gender via voice…"**_

"Yeah….but still…IT IS FREAKENING RIDICULOUS…."

"_**Raphael is the most playful Archangel in our group (Archangel group)…she likes to pull pranks on people….and most of the wills and Archangels were her victim at least once…And to be noted that her voice switch is one of her way on making fun of people…"**_ Said Mikhail

"….Seriously…..this is one of the most ridiculous thing that I ever imagined." Rade commented

"_**Well get use to it soon because…she will be tar-"**_ As Mikhail tried to finish his advice to Rade, he was interrupted.

"_**WHAT THE…..MIKHAIL!" **_exclaimed Raphael, who come out from the Gate, along with Lena, Ledd, Seila and Ren….also Kina

"_**Damn…she heard what I just said….." **_Said Mikhail

"Rade….don't ever thinking of having a peaceful day now…." Said Soma

Rade faceplams for the current situation.

* * *

**Rade POV**

Ok then….things really getting ridiculous….not only an Archangel change voice depend on her mood….but now this….what did I do in the past to deserve this….If Mikhail and Raphael keep arguing….then I am really not going to have a peaceful day…though it has no difference now since now I become the Order's target anyway…. But still…

"_**You damn bastard…bad mouth me while I was not around….and didn't open the gate earlier either….did you forget about opening the gate actually!?" **_Roared Raphael…..which Lena faceplams as well.

"_**Well I said the truth anyway…plus it is not my fault on opening the gate later than I thought…did you forget making a checkpoint requires more energy then opening a start?" **_Mikhail replied back

"_**Shut up…..I can just change my voice to a male whatever I want….plus you just make my master and her friends fight a bunch of D.D(Different dimension) monsters…..if you open the gate earlier, we can just fight less enemies."**_ Said Raphael

"_**You bi-"**_ just as Mikhail going to finish the sentence, a voice said something

"_**Ok you two just stop it….why this happens everytime anyway…."**_ Said Uriel and complains

"_**Uriel, this is none of your business…."**_ Said Raphael and Mikhail

"_**Ok, Raphael…..Mikhail is at fault on opening the gate…..but since his master was injured…..so it is only natural for Mikhail open the gate later than he expected….plus, about Mikhail part on your pranks and your voice was correct….." **_

"_**And you Mikhail…..don't be so hard on Raphael…..she is just playful that's all…plus…..that is kinda count to be bad mouthing her you know….." **_Said Uriel

"…" The archangels remain silent

I can't believe what I just see…..even my father cannot calm Mikhail down this easily….Uriel must be moderator of the group, especially when Mikhail and Raphael has a fight…though to really calm those two down….it still may take some time….so….Ren just introduces himself to us all…for some reason…..he is friendly….but I just feel uneasy around…..no I always been uneasy around with a lot of people around…..I guess I was alone too long that make me feeling uneasy around people…and Lena told us what happen on her side…after a while, those two finally calms down…and they started the whole explanation…everyone was listening….

Archangels…where one part of the balancer of Light and Darkness…..although involved with the Wills….they didn't actually doing anything except their duty…..though according to Mikhail…..Gabriel's and Raphael's duties are much lighter than Uriel and Mikhail…

Mikhail's job is to create Soul Codes…which is a code of living things(humans in the past)…in turn is to create life…depend on the code….what one will become will be different….

Uriel's is to check soul codes by a Grimoire known as Soul Grimoire…should someone's already dead…he will gather information about one's life….depend on they are guilty or not….will decide how their next life will be…

Raphael job is to reassemble Soul Codes…which means depend on the report of Uriel…..she can reassemble Soul Codes into making the soul of human into a tree or the soul of animal into human…..it is depend on the report…..though this does not occur much as Soul Codes were erased and make new one instead….there were special cases…..if one's darkness/sin is too heavy….they'll reassemble the code without any hesitation….I guess the whole deal is… to make the soul pure once more I guess…

Gabriel assist Raphael by erase the memories of a reassembled code…as the code was reassembled….they still have the memories of past life…so they have to erase it for some purpose…

However, the Soul Code system was ended due to the disaster….. Grathnode Inferia….a disaster that cause the planet dying…..and then a mysterious forces trying to destroy the world completely with their powers…stop by the four archangel and both sides were sealed in peace…..with no one remember the name…of the archangel….

So no soul codes are created after the disaster…..so in these days…we humans and other living things no longer has no Soul Codes….

The God Weapon is the weapon form of an eye…..they also have unique ability unique to themselves…..

Mikhail is restoring life…..as well as break hypnosis…

Raphael is reform attack into whatever it wants

Uriel is the Flame of Sin…the more sinful one to be…..the stronger the ability

Gabriel…currently unkown…

It seems that their ability in this world is related to their jobs…..

For some reason…..I listen through the whole thing!? During the time I was in the Order…when they spread their belief on the Arcana Stone and the history of it….I fall asleep like in…..5 minutes….and this thing was like 30 minutes and I am still awake…Is the world was ending?

* * *

"_**That covers everything for now…" **_Said Mikhail

"…" I remain deep in thought of the connection about the stones…..the meaning behind each arcana and the arcana itself….wait a minute! The Arcana itself!

"Lena…..did you have the stone with you?" I asked immediately

"Yes…but what's up?" Lena replied…..though questioned me back

"Lend it to me a little….." I said and Lena hands over the stones.

"Just as I thought….."

the fool…also known as Pierrot and Jester…so its ability is…Manipulate…which is control other people

Magician….turn people to demons….I saw it with my own eyes….it's reverse meaning represents immaturity…which Zhin was immature somehow during my time at the order I think….

5- The Emperor…the desire to control one's surroundings…..Enlas was a kind of person who command people around…although to be honest…..he is a good commander….but sometimes….too cold hearted.

7- Chariot…a weapon …..Make sense…..it reassemble weapons….even Magick Armours…

12-Hanged Man….Turn Wienal into a demon….that demon sacrifices it's own allies…..just like the reverse meaning of self sacrifice…..which is sacrifice other people for self's sake.

So it is connected after all…I told other about this…

* * *

Third POV

"_He just figured out the secret about the stones already huh….no wonder Mikhail picked him….._" Thought Zedd

"Now that you put all of them together….Now they are making any sense….." Said Luthir

"Which means…..The stone's wielder and power…..with the exception of The fool and Chariot…all the wielder was determined by their personality…" Said Irina

"Bingo." Rade replied

"….if that is the case…13 stones…5 down….that means we still have 8 to go….." Said Soma

"Yeah….hold on what's that supposed to mean…we!?" Surprised Rade

"Yeah….I decided to join your group anyways…." Said Soma

"What the don't just decide anything by yourself….*Sigh* Whatever…" Rade Sighed

"Well Luthir and I agreed to let her join anyway….." Said Irina

"…" Rade was deep in thought

"Um…..I am going somewhere alone….." Said Rade

"What….are you serious about this?" Asked Irina…..looking at Rade…..with a serious face

"But why?" Asked Luthir

"You see…..I am going to look for a person for some advice….That person is one of the most annoying people and that person is somehow…well….don't like too many

people come to her place…so I have to go along…..plus I have to check things if it was alright…." Said Rade

"But are you going to be ok?" Asked Luthir

"Don't worry…I am a swordsman…plus….Irina….shouldn't you go and check if Yeadow's situation…..after all a sudden attack a town….you must have a lot of work to do…." Said Rade

"You got a point but still…" Said Irina

"Don't worry…..I doubt the Order will do anything now due to the fact we foiled their plans….plus there are something I need to confirm by myself…" Said Rade…with a determined face

"I see….there is no reason to stop you then…" Said Irina and Rade headed for the exit.

"Seiyu…"

"Huh?"

"The town I was heading….." Said Rade

"I see….see you later then…." Said Irina

"Later…." Said Rade.

"Oh I almost forgot….." Said Rade before he heads out

"That…..Soma…you really need to get some proper clothes…..since your current clothes will probably get some unwanted attention…..so…I am sorry if I made you mad or something." Said Rade as he ran away, closing the door.

Soma…Took out her scythe…trying to chase Rade down…..probably wants to rip him apart…..though…Irina and Luthir stop her.

* * *

Back to Rade's side,

He manage to get away….he let out a sigh

"Thanks for giving me warning before I actually said that out loud…"

"_**No problem master…but still…are you sure you're seeking her help?"**_ Said Mikhail

"Is not like we have any choice now….let's hope that she will give out useful information…." Said Rade

"_**Yeah…"**_

"Anyway….let's go!" Said Rade as he returns to Seiyu.

A hooded figure hiding ….staring at Rade as he leave

"…." The figure remain silent and walk away…

***Chapter End* **

* * *

**Sorry about the late update….due to an exam at October…some writer's block as well as Laziness kicks in…..but I manage to come up this chapter….I will **

**try to update as often as I can before my new school year starts again…..This is VS….signing off. **


	14. Rade and Lena Chapter 8

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating OCs and review. **

* * *

**Rade and Lena Chapter 8: Observer, Mysterious Enemy and a New Look**

A few days later, Rade returned to Seiyu.

"Nothing changes here huh…." Said Rade

"_**Stay alert anyway…..**_" Said Mikhail

"Right…anyway, we should went to Haku's first before we went to visit 'her'…."

"You trying to delay meeting with her…you sure annoyed by her last time…"

"*Sigh* Literally…..I just…..Is nothing….." Said Rade and let out another sigh

"Anyway, we should hurry….." Said Rade and heads to the tavern

As Rade left for the tavern, 3 mysterious figure appear far behind him, which is Lena, Seila and Luthir, who been following Rade in dark.

"Are you sure we doing the right thing?" Said Seila

"Well Irina told us to keep an eye on Rade….." Answered Luthir

"Anyway….let's just keep follow him….." Said Lena and the three followed Rade in dark, hoping not being noticed by him…..who knows what he will do if he discovered that they following him in dark.

* * *

**Location: Tavern**

Rade went into the tavern and Haku greets him. Rade walk towards to Haku.

"As usual please…." Said Rade and Haku handed him a glass of milk

"You really go through a lot of things this time huh..." said Haku

"Yeah…I got some help though….but if there were requests like that…..it is hard to take alone….." Said Rade

"Speaking of requests…..the request in tavern just increase a lot during your absence…so I am handing this to you because you're an old friend of mine….." Said Haku and handed a PDA to Rade

"A PDA?"

"Yes…..you know how it works…..but I added a new feature into mercenaries's PDA, which is accepting quests become more easier via the feature…however, you still need to report back to the tavern for rewards though….." Said Haku

"I see…Thanks anyway…."

"Well you been perform well on your job…so you earn it anyway…..plus, I'll send new information via the mail system so you could get the latest information while you're not here….."

"Anything new happen lately?"

"Nothing new…..I guess is because of you….foiling their plans…." Said Haku

"I guess so….anyway…..I am off, later…." Said Rade and he went out from the tavern. Before that, he pocketed the PDA.

"Now where should we go now?" Asked Mikhail

"Let's prepare before we went to visit her….who knows what kind of rubbish thing could happen….." Said Rade and headed to the eastern outskirts of the town…..he keep walk around until he reached a house…he opens the door with a key and went in….

* * *

**Rade POV **

I went into my house and close the door immediately….it consist of a wash room, a kitchen-dining room and a bed room….I looked at my family picture on the table….I picked it out and I shed tears on the picture…I guess…..I miss Mother and Father…..they passed away a few years ago….And now I pit myself against the Order, which I also pit myself against my own sister…..damn…after I put back the picture on the table, I switch my clothes….I change them into a black long sleeve clothes, along with a long black pants,…It is good for laying low as well as easier movement…and I also sheathe my sword into my sword sash after that, I went out from my house and locked the door…..then I left for visiting….her, namely an observer…

* * *

**Third POV**

Just as Rade went out from his house, the trio who been following him in dark continued their task.

"Can't imagine Rade do have a house….." Said Seila

"Me too….he must be very dedicated on his mercenary job…." Said Luthir

"Let's stop it for now…..we're losing him….." Said Lena and the trio continued to follow Rade

Rade went to the western outskirts of Seiyu…which is an altar with a big magical ring floating with some words on it….it is a warp point in reality…..since no one comes here, Rade initiate the warp point and he warp into a Rose Garden of a castle…and the warp point return to a ring with some strange words on it…The trio been watching all of this…..

* * *

"We definitely lose him…." Said Lena

"Wait…Lena can you try to initiate the warp point like Rade do?" Asked Luthir

"I'll try….." Said Lena as she step into the Ring and try to initiate the warp point…but failed

"It won't work ….." Said Lena

"I guess Rade is professional on initiate those I guess…..whould we head back and report….since we can't do anything here anyway…." Said Seila

"You got a point….let's meet up with others…." Said Lena and the three headed to Yeadow. Just as the three left, a mysterious man show up…..

"….."

"So…the No.i…inherited the Eye….hehehe…this will be interesting….." mumble the man and smirked as he left.

* * *

Back to the Rose Garden, after a few minutes, a girl, wore a GothLoli dress appeared

"My, my…..wasn't it is rare to see you here….Rade Saragi…" Said the girl

"Shut up observer…" replied Rade, looked annoyed

"You're kind of rude you know…...I told you my name before….is Elene….."

"I don't care…." Rade reply coldly

"Well…..then….you're asking for a little punishment here then…." Said Elene and a thunder narrowly strikes on Rade

"Hey what was that for…..fine….you ask for it!" Said Rade as he unsheathed his sword.

"Devil's Inferno!" Rade slams his sword onto the ground, creating a small wave, however, Elene warps behind him before the move actually connects.

"Hey that's against the rules!" Complained Rade

"In battle, there were no rules!" Replied Elene and set up some lighting rod onto the ground

"Crap…not that again…." Rade mutters.

After some sort of hit and chase, Elene wrps in front of Rade.

"I had to admit, this is a fun exercise anyway…" Said Elene and smirked

"Wait….so you're think this is exercise…..what am I….grr…I give up." Said Rade and sighed

"Anyway…..I want to ask something….about Rexer….is it true he is still alive?" Asked Rade

"I can tell you he is still around….but….."

"But what?"

"I can't tell you now….but I tell you another thing instead…."

"Wait, why!?"

"You need to discover by yourself…and continue on what I said….the Arcana Beast is just a beginning….there were someone pulling the strings there other than the Order…. Be careful." Said Elene before transport Rade out

* * *

As Rade transport out by Elene, he sighed.

"I guess we didn't know anything other than another enemy…."

"She is an Observer after all, she cannot tell to many things." Said Mikhail

"I guess so….." Said Rade

"*Ring*" Rade's PDA ranged and Rade switch it on

1 new mail(s)

"A new mail…let's read it….."

Sender: Haku

Title: A request

_There is a client request 'reserved' you to do a request…..the client is someone you know before (She claims it though), come to the Tavern at once. _

"_A request…..the client 'reserved' me to do it…..strange….I guess I'll know the details once I head to the tavern."_ Thought Rade and headed to the tavern.

Suddenly the altar was surrounded by some barrier and a hooded figure appeared….he summoned a Laser bladed sword to his hand…..Rade immediately unsheathes his sword and fight the man.

* * *

**Rade POV**

I fight the man, sword-on-sword…his sword style….is rather unique…He slashes with a shadow like figure following up his attack…I manage to block and slash him…..

"*Cling**Clang*"

He is opened…I slash at him immediately…..but the strangest thing happened….

He vanished!

How come…..Just as I was thinking….he warped behind me and slashed…..and stand on the altar

"….." He remain silent

"Do you wish to defeat me with such feeble strength…I have now has no interest fighting you…Become stronger….." After he said his last word, he warps away…..

"Wait! Dart he got away…who is he anyway?" Said Rade before he healed himself….

"I guess I should on my way…" Said Rade as he heads to the tavern after he healed his own wound

* * *

**Third POV**

At somewhere in some room …

"It seems they got 5 of the beasts….." Said a mysterious man

"Yeah…it seems like the Order is useless on helping to carry on our plan…but still….we have plan B on our mind…" Said a mysterious woman

"We're reviving those people…..who are overwhelmed by Power…lead to them doom…." Said a man few mysterious figure behind him

"That is correct…Though what their move is determined by our leader….." Said another woman

"Well…..we are the Grim Reapers…ironic we revive some people…." Said a man

"We're breaking our current order…The World…is needed to be rested…once we get rid of the angels…..we're unstoppable…." Said the man as his laugh echoes throughout the room.

***Chapter end* **


	15. Rade and Lena Chapter 9

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 for creating OCs and review. **

**Author notes: It's been a while since I update this fanfic. I guess is because I am somehow running out of ideas and laziness kicks in…..so I plan to update this twice a month. It might be kinda late if something comes up…I'll try to keep my pace on updating this fanfic. **

**hello world (Guest): I am somehow still accepting character but might close the submission soon once the story is around chapter 11 or 12, I guess. So many thanks. **

* * *

**Rade and Lena Chapter 9: Doubting path and a challenge from Observer.**

Lena Side, In Yeadow.

"So let me get this straight, you lost him when he warps from that circle?"

"Yeah…sorry about failing to follow him….." Apologized Lena

"No matter….guess we'll need to question him once again when he comes back." Said Irina

"I guess so….how are things?" Asked Lena

"Well, the 'problem' pointed out by Rade….is not making any progress….." Said Irina and sighed

"I see…..we'll help out then." Said Lena

"My apologies, you'll not going anywhere for a while." Said a mysterious voice and Elene appeared.

"Who are you?" Asked Lena

"Well, you'll know soon enough." Said Elene and warps the two to her castle's Rose Garden.

"Lena!" shouted Irina as she watched Lena warped out.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Rade side. In the Southern Cave(Southern of the Seiyu city).

"So it was here huh? The task today is to gather materials…I wonder who is the client anyway…Haku just keep it a secret from me." Said Rade

*Flashback*

"**Haku, I am here, where is the client?" Asked Rade in the Tavern**

"**Well, she just left a moment ago…..but she left her request here." Said Haku and show Rade the request**

_**I need some materials from the Southern Cave. But I can't go alone due to the fact that place is filled with monsters, will you please help me to gather the materials. I express my sincerely gratitude to you. **_

"**A normal fetch request….but couldn't she just ask another mercenary, I am not the only ones here." Said Rade**

"**You'll see why…she said that after you gather all the materials, go to the shop near the item shop." Said Haku.**

"**Ok then, I'm going now." Said Rade and left the tavern**

*End of Flashback*

"This is just too strange….I guess I should focus on my job now." Said Rade and walked into the cave, finding the materials.

* * *

Back to Lena's side, at Elene's castle, Rose Garden.

"Where am I?" Asked Lena as she was teleported by Elene for some reason.

"This is the same question I would like to ask too." Said Ren, who was nearby her.

"Ren…not you too."

"Well, I see, so I finally get to meet the two eyes of the angel, Raphael and Uriel." Said Elene

"Who are you?" The two questioned

"I am Elene…..and I am here to challenge you." Chuckled Elene and a Thunder strike down, almost hit Lena.

"What the….." just as Lena finish her sentence, another thunder strike down. Ren pushes her out of the way.

"Be careful, her attack means real business!" Said Ren as he get back up and took out his sword on his left hand and a small axe on the right hand

"I know!" Said Lena and took out her double saber.

"Very well…then I expecting a lot from you two. Don't disappoint me!" Said Elene as she summons a few thunder strikes on Lena and Ren, which the two dodge it, barely. The two then begin the fight against Elene.

* * *

Back to Rade's side once again,

"Ugh….these materials are hard to find…..been searching up and down inside the cave….." said Rade, already annoyed with the whole gathering material going.

"**But at least we have just need to collect one more and we're done."** Said Mikhail.

"You're right….but we haven't found the last material. The only place we haven't searched is the depths of the cave. Let's keep going before night falls." Said Rade and move onto the depths of the cave.

A few minutes later,

Although Rade keeps running into monsters along the way, he is able to manage it and defeat them without breaking a sweat. Finally, he reached the depths of the cave.

"This must be the depths of the cave….." Said Rade

"*Clank**Cling**Moun*"

"Hm, what the sound is coming from?" Said Rade as he overhears some sound from a direction.

"**It was nearby, let's go!" **

"Right!" Said Rade and headed to the deepest of the cave. He peeked the situation behind a wall nearby. He saw a woman fighting against a skeleton knight, which has no legs, float on the sky and wielding a demonic sword and a demonic shield, which has eye on it, making it very sinister. There were multiples deadbodies lying on the floor. Wearing the Order of Judges standard squad uniform. Rade is later shocked to see the last woman, who was fighting against the monster.

"_Is…..that…..Hibari?"_ Thought Rade. The woman wore a standard uniform, has a golden hair and wielding a rapier.

"_What should I do now?"_ Thought Rade yet again

Help

Just watching

"_Hm…I guess I'll help then, that monster is powerful and it can't be taken alone!" _

"_**But you and the order are enemies now….you sure you're doing that?"**_

"Let's think about that later, let's go!" Said Rade and rush out to the monster and started with 'Light Blast', knocking back the monster.

"Rade, what are you doing here?" Hibari questioned

"I have no time to explain senior, we have to defeat this monster first!" Replied Rade as the monster get back up once again.

"Be careful, it has an attack hits its surrounding and drain their health! Help me to delay it for about 30 seconds." Said Hibari

"Got it!" Replied Rade and he dashed to the monster and uses 'Slide Break', slashing the monster with anconcentrated ice blade and shatters it onto the monster. The monster is enraged and throwing its sword like a boomerang, spinning blade attack the surrounding, Rade get slashed by a few times before he get out of the attack range.

"Hibari, now!" Shouted Rade as Hibari casting a light magic, a few beams of light drop down from the sky, completely eliminates the monster. Later the two converses.

"About my last question, what are you doing here?"

"I am here for a quest." Replied Rade

"I see…..you're doing good lately then." Said Hibari

"I guess so…" Said Rade.

"Hey Rade, ever thinking of returning to the Order?"

"!?" Rade shocked to heard what Hibari said

"You now become the enemy of the Order…if you don't explain yourself then….."

"Then?"

"We'll be enemies."

"…I am not going back, not after all of this…..sorry, you might be my senior, but you're not changing my mind." Said Rade

"I see…well then, next time we met, we're enemies, don't even think on have mercy on me…..I might bite you back." Stated Hibari and left the cave via a teleportation crystal.

"….."

"Damn! What should I do now? I want to stop the Order….but I don't want to fight my former seniors….but if I don't fight them, I might not stop the Order….Father…please…..tell me what to do….." mumbled Rade and collected the last material. Then he left the cave quietly.

* * *

Back to Lena's side,

The two have been attempted to attack Elene, but her teleportation and attack rendering the damaging on her is impossible.

"Hm…..I guess this is enough." Said Elene and she casts multiple thunder and most of them hit the two as they are very tired, from dodging attacks as well as attacking Elene.

The two kneel down.

"She is strong…." Said Lena as Elene walked towards her

"Do not worry, I am not here to kill you….however, you didn't met my expectations though…..anyway I am sending you two back." Said Elene and sending the two back to where there was before

"Wait!" Said Ren as he warps out with Lena.

"They have the potential…..but still too weak…I guess this have something to do with the angel's original power in the first place….." Said Elene and smirked.

* * *

***End of Chapter 9* **

**Now with a confused Rade and Lena, what will they do next. Who is the mysterious Client of Rade's quest, why Elene challenge(and test) Lena and Ren. We'll find out in the next chapter. R&R.**

* * *

**Character Database update:**

**Name: Rade Saragi (1)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: A very calm person in general. He has a good judgement but he can lost his temper pretty easily sometimes if it is concern about his friends or Elene. He is a natural leader but works alone for some reason. He is kinda afraid of being betrayed. He is kinda and can be humors at times(Though it is not funny). **

**Appearance: He has a hairstyle of Roxas, wearing a long sleeve shirt and a long pants, which is black. Has a blue eyes. **

**Background: One of the main protagonist of the story. He knows how to control his power at the age of 14. His father dies when both he and his sister was 14. He is the former member of Squad 0 of the Order of the Judges due to his potential but left after the mission of the ****Xazel Fort. He is now involved into the business of the Arcana Beast. He is struggle with the decision to fight his old allies to stop the Order or vice versa. He blamed himself of the incident of the Xanzel Fort 2 years ago. But he didn't expect that he is going to meet his old friend Rexer…as an enemy. **

**Weapon(At most, 2): Swords, Scythe**

**Skills:**

**Set A:**

**Lighting Tiger Blade(Refer Tales Of)**

**Shadow Fury(Refer Tales of as well.)**

**Slide Break(conjure Ice into the sword and slash three times and shatter the blade)**

**Maelstorm(Spinning attack on the aerial from ground)**

**Light Blast(Refer Tales Of)**

**Devil's Inferno(Refer Tales Of)**

**Earthshaker (Jump to the sky and dives down, create rocks when fall down to ground)**

**Crush Axe(an axe fall from the sky)**

**Force Dive(slashes two times, gather energy and piece through enemy)**

**Set B: **

**Reaper Touch(Refer .hack GU)**

**Reaper Dance(Refer .hack GU)**

**Lutos Flower(Refer .hack GU)**

**Heavenly Wheel(Refer .Hack GU)**

** (Refer God Eater)**

**Limit Break(Or super move or overdrive or Quickening)(If use quickening include LV1-3)(Same as skill, must have the same number as your weapon):**

**One sword: Blade Executor (Chain Slash while the last blow Slash through with a full energy blade)**

**Scythe: Black Onslaught with the final blow slam the ground**


	16. Rade and Lena Chapter 10

**I don't own Ar tonelico series. Special thanks Rnn21 and Haseo55 and Guests for creating OCs and review. **

* * *

**Rade and Lena Chapter 10: An blacksmith and Twins**

**Location: Unknown**

There were three hooded people in a lab, analyzing some old data. Monitors are everywhere except near exit. A hooded people was tried to analyze the data while the other two act as bodyguards.

"Are you done yet….you're taking too long." Said one of the hooded people

"It was hard to analyze the data due to how old it is and how damaged it is….Even with my ability, it still takes time to analyze it fully, only if it was not damaged too badly…..we might only be able to analyze at least 75%of it or more by now." Replied the other hooded figure.

"So how much is analyzed?" Asked the third hooded figure

"Well…..around 10% or so….as you know, the data is almost damaged to a point where it is unreadable, if not for my **Ghost **ability." Said the hooded figure

"I see….." Said one of the hooded figure

"Well, how long did it takes for analyze it completely?" Asked the third hooded figure

"As the more I analyzed, the harder the data to be analyzed. After all, the data was damaged too badly. To analyze completely, it will be at least 2 months or so." Answered the hooded figure.

"Well, since one of us who is an total expert on analyzing these old data were on a mission now…..we can't do much here…..anyway, make it quick ok?" Said the hooded figure

"Right." Said the hooded figure.

* * *

On Rade's Side,

"_I guess here it is…."_ Thought Rade, who was in front of a door near the item shop, which is another shop. He opens the door and walks into the shop.

**Rade POV**

I looked around the shop, the wall was hanging on weapons and there were armor wore on a Training dummy like Thing? I saw the basic things for blacksmithing. After a while, a woman came out from the back door of the shop. A face I'll recognize.

"Long time no see, Rade….I knew you'll come." Said the woman….whose name is.…Lelia

"Yeah….Lelia…." I replied, somehow relieved. Later I realize one thing.

"So…you're the client of this?" I asked, as I took out the quest item from my pocket.

"Yes indeed." Said Leilia

"I see…..but why ask me to do it?" I asked again, though knowing the answer was obvious, I have to confirm it myself.

"Well…..think as a pay back from 2 years ago." She answered

"You still remember that?" I was somehow surprised, scratching my head

"Well, for a person who accept a quest without get his pay, yeah."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment? Anyway I thought I said I don't mind about the pay anyway that time."

"However, I still need to thank you in a way or two."

"I see…..anyway, are you opening a weapon shop here….judging from the whole thing here…" I pointed out, looking around the shop.

"Yeah. Well, prepare for this for a year now." She answered, smile slightly.

"That explains the one year absent of the letters." I said, smirked a little

"Sorry about that though…."

"No worries….Don't feel bad about it…." I replied

"Anyway…how long did you use THAT sword?" She asked, pointing at my sheathed sword

"Why did you ask this" I wondered, so I ask her about it

"Well….That'll decide what reward I should give to you…"

"I see…..well, I use this sword for around 4-5 years now." I replied

"Why did you get a better sword then?"

"Only if I can…..the shops selections quality are …well, not so good and good ones are too expensive….and this sword is an important gift from someone….so I couldn't bring myself to upgrade it for some reason….perhaps what it to be as original as it is, left unmodified." I sighed a little

"Well, I see then…..wait one moment there." She said and headed to the workshop room in her shop.

* * *

45 minutes later,

She came out, taking a sword that is newly created along with its stash. The sword's handle is like a handle of a rapier…different is, there were two blades on the sword itself, separated with a small gap, the second blade is connected with the handle itself and the first blade look like a rapier. In short….I have no idea how to explain the sword itself since its design is unique…..I must say.

"Well…try it."

I took the sword….hmm? It was light. I swing it randomly (Without hitting anything in the process) the sword is made of airmetal (I guess) and some other stuff I probably won't know. I notice that the blade was blue in color…..ironic, although blue is my favorite color, my power's aura is red in color. Plus, the blade is made of solid lasers (in my opinion).

"How is it?" She asked, eager for an answer

"Well, the sword is light…and it was good." I replied

"I see. Glad you like it though…Well, the sword is in your hands now." She said

"Wait….are you sure about this?" I asked

"Well think as a quest reward…otherwise I will feel bad about things….please….." She replied, making a puppy dog eyes on me

Great…..my weakness….whatever anyone do this, I do nothing but to accept things, whatever a gift, a reward or a quest…Though I did reminded myself 'Puppy dog eyes are evil' but….I just have a natural weakness on those kind of things, for some unknown reason.

"Ok….I guess I have no choice but to accept it." I replied, then Lelia handed me the sword and the sash.

"Well, come back if you need to upgrade or buy some weapon…" She said to me before I left. I nodded at her and she smiled at me.

When got out from the shop…..I thinking about things. Perhaps these smiles are the things I wanted to protect…that's why I was fighting in the first place…then I made up my mind, I'll fight till the end. Seeing how dark the day is, I headed back to my own place and rest there…..going to meet up with them tomorrow.

* * *

The next Day,

When I woke up, I just shocked. I….just saw a girl with a gothlolita wear. Though I am very sure that wasn't Elene. Just see her iris color. I recognize that sky blue color eyes.

"Sorry if I came into your place without any warning." She apologizes

She was…..the twin sister of Elene, Luna. I have to admit, for some reason, she is more focused on her job as an **observer**. She is less annoying compare to her to her older twin as she was quieter….. But sometimes…exception happens. I treat her as my little sister though.

"Never mind, anyway why you're here?" I asked

"Well, you see….my sister didn't come home yesterday when she gone out in the afternoon…so I came to look for you as I think you might have an idea where she was." She replied, emotionless

"I see…..sorry, but I have no idea where she went….geez, she just like to make people worry aren't she…..anyway, did she left a memo or such?" I replied, scratching my head

"Well, she do left a memo…here it is." She replied as she handed over me a piece of paper.

The paper said: I am doing some power test on the Eyes wielder….I might be late though.

"That's it…..but she just challenged me yesterday….hold on…..don't tell me…"

"?"

"I am heading out now." I said as I take my sword and went out…heading to Yeadow…..Just hope she didn't say anything about things, especially my past…..I really don't want to reminisce the whole thing.

* * *

At Yeadow Town,

"Damn where is she?" I said, angrily

"Calm down, is not like getting angry will solve the problem." Luna said, calmly.

"But still…grr…..if I see her, I am going to…..I will think things later." I replied, calmed down a little.

Seriously, though Luna is younger, she is more dependable than her older sister. Elene is just…how should I put it, was a kind of people who is well, was kinda playful yet can finish her job…still, she IS annoying to deal with…. I looked around the town. The town is just so barren…because of the attack. Only if I could done something to the Order of Judges. Anyway I continued to explore around the town along with Luna.

"Rade!" a familiar voice called me, reveal to be Zedd

"Zedd! What are you doing here?"

"Walking around and see you there so I called you." He replied

"I see…."

"So why are you here, meeting up with us and bring your…"

"Your first statement is correct but for the later…..she is not my girlfriend !" I shouted before he could finish the whole thing

"Whoa, calm down, I just tease you a little. Anyway, why a girl is with you?" He asked

"A long story so I'll make it brief." I explained what just happen to Zedd

"I see, well, I know where is that person you're looking for…." He said

"Really, where?"

"I'll take you there." He said and I followed him

* * *

In a inn room,

"…"I remained silent as I saw Elene….sleep on the bed soundly.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked Lena nearby

"Well you see…"

**Third POV **

***Flashback***

"Ren, Lena, are you two ok?" Said Irina as she saw the two was wounded

"We're ok I guess….:" Ren replied

"You two are strong….but still has the potential to become more stronger…" Said Elene as she stand on the ground

"Are you the one who did this?" Irina asked

"Sorta…..anyway*Yawn* today's battles just use up too many of….my energy…..I….am…..going…to…." Elene falls asleep thereafter before she finish the whole thing.

"I better just take you tho to somewhere to rest and treat your wounds…and that girl…..guess we'll bring her along for some questioning." Said Irina carries the girl to somewhere nearby to rest and treat the two eye wielders wounds.

***End of Flashback* **

* * *

"I see…..but for a moment….I just wished you guys just left her there…anyway…she challenge you two as well?" Rade asked

"Um…yup. Did she challenge you too?"

"Well…..long story…" Rade explained the things that happen yesterday.

"I see…..so she was going all out against the two of us…" Said Ren and lean himself against a wall

"Sorry for all the inconvenience cause by my sister…she is like this….every time." Luna apologizes

"Well…..is technically not her fault…..but apologize accepted." Lena replied.

"Urgh…." Elene opened her eyes

"Sis…" Said Luna

"Oh hi Luna."

"Don't just hi me….did you know how worry I am?" The younger twin said angrily

"Oh I am sorry about that…."

"Can you be more responsible…anyway, we should go now." Said Luna as she prepares to warp.

"Wait…..Rade here." Said Elene and handed him two paper. Then she warps out.

"What are those two?" Asked Irina nearby

"Well…..I'll explain it when I got the time…by the way…..where is Seila and Soma anyway….didn't see those two after I entered this room….." Asked Rade

"Well….you see….." Said Luthir

"Are you sure this is ok?" A voice from outside said

"Well don't be shy just go in already." Said another voice

Seila and Soma entered. However, Some now wore a sailor outfit along with a black skirt. The latter was blushing.

"Wow…that…..look good on you." Rade commented, with his face slightly red

"Really…thank you…"

"Anyway…..shall we get to the main point? Said Lena

* * *

"Hmm…..the papers seems to be a map…..each of them lead to one place…." Said Rade as he looked at the paper

"I see…..should we go? We don't know it is a trap or not…." Said Irina

"Don't worry, although Elene is playful….her information can be trusted…there must be a reason if she give us the location to go. Anyway we should split up." Said Rade

"I agree….plus the lesser the people the less possibility we are bring in attention." Said Ren

"It is decided then." Said Irina.

On the another hand,

Elene said something at her garden.

"The spiral of fate is now turning….will history destined to repeat itself or the cycle will be broken?"

"Sis is you turn to do your job now…." Said Luna

"Ok." Elene warps out.

***End of Chapter 10***

* * *

**Well this chapter has ended. How is it? Anyway regarding the bolded words are in fact the special terms which will be explained in the storyline. Anyway from this chapter onwards, the OC submission will be closed. Thank you for those who create the OCs. Anyway, this is Infernity VS, Signing off. **


End file.
